


Крючок, леска и поплавок

by Santia



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Два очень сильно недовольных друг другом миллиардера по плану директоров Люциуса Фокса и Пеппер Поттс должны провести совместный отпуск на природе в чудесном уголке штата Монтана. Что может пойти не так?Ну…всё.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hook, Line and Sinker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447735) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind). 



Сложись все иначе, Брюс Уэйн вообще бы этим утром не вставал с кровати – после операции на порванной связке ему полагался жесткий постельный режим на несколько недель. Но при первой же возможности сменить обстановку неуемная натура взяла своё, а первая же вылазка во внешний мир привела прямиком в Башню Уэйна, куда официально прибыла маленькая делегация из «Старк Индастриз» обсудить вопросы совместного исследования и продвижения экологически чистых источников энергии. И «Старк Индастриз», и «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» стремились на это поле, так почему бы не сделать это вместе? Повод был благородным, обстановка – кошмарной. 

Брюс, одетый в свой наименее любимый костюм от Армани, пристально смотрел на собеседника – Тони Старка, самопровозглашенного Железного Человека и одного из самых бесящих людей на земле. Через пять минут встречи Брюс определил его для себя как воплощенную головную боль в человеческом обличье. 

– Мистер Уэйн, не позволите ли привлечь ваше бесценное внимание к насущному вопросу?

Означенный мистер Уэйн ответил самым мрачным взглядом, который только сумел изобразить.

– О да, конечно, особенно после того, как все мы истинно насладились двадцатиминутным ожиданием, пока вы брали себе кофе в Старбаксе, мистер Старк. 

Тони сдвинул солнечные очки с янтарными линзами на переносицу и воззрился на Брюса поверх дужки. 

– Вау. Кто-нибудь, не напомните ли присутствующему здесь Жополорду МакКлизмусу, что лично я тоже не особо заинтересован в этом охранно-природном цирке? Кто съел твоё солнце поутру, грозовая туча? 

Говорили, что Старк получил умеренное сотрясение мозга в одной из своих недавних битв, столкнувшись с шестидесятитонным танком Абрамс в Саудовской Аравии. Уэйн внутренне глубоко сожалел, что голова Старка, увы, до сих пор оставалась прикрепленной к его телу. 

– Шикарно звучит в устах самого крупного торговца оружием, когда-либо находившегося со мной в одном помещении. Вместо безбожно дорогого кофе занялся бы поиском души. Вдруг найдёшь. 

Тони встал на дыбы почти в буквальном смысле и ткнул указательным пальцем.

– Ты! Душный ущербный говнюк, а ну забери свои слова обратно! Железный Человек – долбаная национальная икона! 

Брюс скрестил руки на широкой груди, костюм от Армани протестующе скрипнул тканью.

– Не вижу причин этого делать. Я же не оскорбляю, а просто описываю тебя и твою летающую жестянку для мусора. 

Пеппер Поттс подавилась леденцом от кашля, Люциус Фокс выронил ручку и чуть не столкнулся лбом с секретаршей, когда они одновременно нагнулись, чтобы её поднять. По комнате для совещаний прокатилась волна неуютной тишины. Два исполнительных директора уставились друг на друга. 

– Думаю, сейчас как раз пора для маленького пятиминутного перерыва – а вы как думаете, мистер Старк? – настойчивый голос принадлежал женщине, руководящей всем бизнесом Тони. 

Старк молча встал из-за стола и в бешенстве вышел из кабинета. Через пару секунд он вернулся, выпятив челюсть в знак негодования, чтобы забрать свой наполовину полный стакан из Старбакса. 

– На пару слов, Уэйн? Наедине, если духу хватит. – Он ткнул большим пальцем в сторону пустой комнаты по соседству. 

Фокс хотел остановить Брюса, но тот встал и похромал к раскрытой с грохотом двери. Уже в проеме он обернулся и в последний раз посмотрел на двадцать человек делегации – тем было явно не по себе. Уголки его губ поползли вниз.


	2. Chapter 2

Пеппер слегка наклонилась к Люциусу Фоксу, не сводя глаз с двух фигур за звуконепроницаемой дверью: Тони Старк сорвал очки и наступал, размахивая ими, Брюс Уэйн отрицательно качал головой, сжав губы в прямую линию. 

– Нам нужно заставить их завязать с этим. И быстро. 

Фокс сложил пальцы и склонил голову. 

– Ты не ошибаешься, Пеппер. 

Они смотрели, как Тони раздраженно вскидывает руки, а Брюс тыкает пальцем в его сторону – теперь говорил он. Пеппер очень мрачно глянула на двух членов делегации, заметив, что те делают ставки на исход спора между двумя миллиардерами. 

– Может прямо сейчас. 

Они синхронно отодвинули стулья и встали, чтобы дальше пройти вратами в ад.

– …и что я всегда говорил, тебе, блядь, нужно хоть немного расслабиться, и…

– Я не собираюсь позволять человеку с эгоистическим комплексом бога указывать мне, что делать!

– Да что ты! Значит, вот всё из-за чего? Знаешь, Уэйн, почему бы тебе просто не пойти на… 

Многозначительное хмыканье с двух сторон прервало излияния Тони. Он крутнулся в сторону и жестом позвал свою бывшую ассистентку. 

– Пеп, ты как раз вовремя! Скажи этому Джону Сильверу, что его подход – отстой. И сам он – тоже!

Но прежде чем Пеппер смогла хотя бы открыть рот, Брюс схватился за трость, на которую пока опирался при ходьбе, и замахнулся ею, как копьем. Пеппер помимо воли отступила на шаг.

– Люциус, заканчивай. Заканчивай встречу. С меня хватит. Более чем хватит. 

Фокс посмотрел на своего обычно сдержанного босса, на его горящие щеки и напряженное тело, с тщательно спрятанной усмешкой. 

– О, мы с мисс Поттс уже отпустили делегацию, мистер Уэйн. А вы могли бы выслушать, какой у нас появился запасной план. – Не ожидаясь согласия, исполнительный директор «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» начал очень спокойно рассказывать. 

Первым расхохотался Тони Старк, смешав замешательство с искренним весельем, особенно при виде еще более враждебного выражения лица Уэйна. 

– Нет. Вычеркивайте меня. И забудьте об этом. – Несмотря на сложности с передвижением, Брюс Уэйн сумел умчаться из комнаты, проскочив между Поттс и Фоксом. Фокс одарил Пеппер понимающим, но довольным взглядом. 

Старк саркастически поаплодировал, потом подозвал Пеппер и Фокса и склонил голову к плечу.

– Могло быть и лучше…но рассказывайте все.


	3. Chapter 3

После того, как два миллиардера едва не откусили друг другу головы, им пришлось принять участие в, как это назвали Поттс и Фокс, «неизбежном корпоративе». Две недели без всякой героической чепухи в изолированном уголке штата Монтана должны были помочь построить взаимное доверие и прочистить раздраженные мозги. Уэйн после этого твердо убедился, что Старк уже много десятилетий как безвозвратно выжил из ума. 

Спустя четыре дня с их роковой и бесплодной встречи в Готеме Тони ожидал Брюса Уэйна на военном аэродроме Грейт Фоллз, одетый в достаточно комичный для себя ансамбль – клетчатая рубашка, потертые джинсы и новенькие туристические ботинки. Осмотрев мрачного Брюса с головы до ног, пока тот шел к нему – сумка в руке, пара дорогих солнечных очков на носу – Старк приветствовал его ослепительно-яростной улыбкой. 

– Ты слишком нарядно одет. 

Готемец посмотрел на свои темные джинсы, черные тимберленды и кашемировый кардиган антрацитового цвета, потом перевел взгляд на Старка, вскинув бровь. 

– Остальное ждет своего часа. Я приберегу фланелевые рубашки для более отчаянных времен. 

Тони засопел, но изобразил галантный жест в направлении огромного внедорожника позади. 

– Звучит заманчиво. После тебя, Уэйн. 

Брюс искоса глянул на занимавший большую часть дороги Рэйндж-Ровер бронзового цвета.

– Ты притащил собственную машину? – поморщился он при виде номерного знака «Старк 69».

– Ну да. Сколько еще человек с такой фамилией ты знаешь? 

Покрепче сжав сумку, Брюс прошагал мимо него к машине.

– К счастью, ни одного. 

Пока Брюс устраивал сумку в багажнике, Тони уселся за руль и, как только Уэйн потянулся к пассажирской двери, надавил на акселератор, срывая внедорожник с места. Бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, он увидел возмущенного Брюса и с ухмылкой дал задний ход, остановившись перед Уэйном. Тот смотрел на него, не двигаясь, и Тони шутливо надул губы. 

– Да ладно, я же просто пошутил. Пора объятий и поцелуев! 

Вскипевший Брюс рывком распахнул двери и уселся внутрь.

– О, у меня есть кое-что для твоего поцелуя, только не губы, – прошипел он. 

Тони приставил ладонь к уху, одновременно выводя Рэндж-Ровер на дорогу. 

– Что-что? Я тебя, случайно, не раздражаю?

Глаза Брюса превратились в узкие щели, но он смотрел строго вперед.

– Только когда дышишь. 

Остаток пути они проехали в тишине. 

Через пару миль они встретили прокатный пункт трейлеров. Очевидно, Старк получил от своей рыжеволосой партнерши больше инструкций, чем Брюс – от Люциуса Фокса, потому что сразу пошел к сидящему перед офисом человеку. Тому было под шестьдесят, ухоженные усы и огромная ковбойская шляпа. Недоверчивый Брюс наблюдал из машины, как они оба исчезли внутри. 

Не позже, чем через пять минут, Старк появился опять, насвистывая веселый мотивчик и крутя на пальце кольцо с ключами. Ковбойская шляпа дилера теперь красовалась на его голове, а её бывший хозяин пересчитывал пачку наличности, стоя в дверях. Старк прогулочным шагом подошел к машине, засунул локоть в открытое окно, нагло прожевал кусок жевательной резинки и ухмыльнулся. 

– Подъем, Уэйнстер. Вылезай из машины, её оставят здесь. 

На случай если это очередной тупой розыгрыш, Брюс остался на месте. 

– Что ты сделал еще, кроме того, что заполучил на свою голову чужих вшей? 

Тони выдул здоровенный пузырь, лопнувший с громким треском. 

– Подписал бумаги и получил ключи, глупыш. Ты что, думал, мы сможем устроить кемпинг в Рэндж-Ровере?

Неясное тревожное ощущение зародилось где-то в районе спины Брюса и начало подниматься все выше, усиливаясь по пути. 

– Кемпинг? Нет, мы должны заселиться в роскошную резиденцию в горах!

Довольная улыбка Старка стала еще шире и гадостнее. 

– О, можешь заселяться хоть сейчас. Вот и твоя роскошная резиденция, вуаля! 

Прокатный дом на колесах, который взял в аренду Старк, представлял собой первоклассного шестиколесного монстра, и Брюс чуть не отпрыгнул.

– Нет. Нет. Никогда!

Тони качнул головой при виде демонстрации образцово-показательного отвращения и щелкнул пальцами по краю шляпы. 

– Почему-то мне кажется, что «нет» – очень важная часть твоего ежедневного словаря. 

Прежде чем Брюс мог что-либо возразить, хозяин проката подошел к ним забрать ключи от Рэндж-Ровера. Несмотря на недовольство, у Брюса не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как выйти из внедорожника и забрать свою сумку. Дилер весело улыбнулся:

– Хорошего кемпинга, ребята. 

Оба миллиардера направились к огромному трейлеру. Уэйн посмотрел на него с болью на лице. 

– Это…

Тони просиял как мальчишка в Сочельник.

– Да! Потрясающе! Настоящая красотка. И видишь? – он взмахнул рукой и указал на название трейлера. – Сделано Тором. Богом! 

Закрыв глаза, Брюс взялся двумя пальцами за переносицу и крепко ущипнул. 

– Мне нужно позвонить.

На счастье Люциуса Фокса, его телефон был временно недоступен.


	4. Chapter 4

К удивлению Брюса, внутри трейлер оказался просторнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. В отделанной деревом «гостиной» стоял плюшевый диван, на полу терракотовые плитки, в «спальне» – обычная двуспальная кровать, большие окна и куча мест для хранения вещей. 

После того, как они оставили сумки на диване, Тони залез в водительскую кабину и плюхнулся в кожано-плюшевое кресло кремового цвета. 

– Нам понадобятся припасы. Мне говорили, «Схилс» – просто рай по части снаряжения для кемпинга и рыбалки. 

Бросив мимолетный взгляд на маленькую комнатку для отдыха, Уэйн задвинул дверь трейлера. 

– Ты так выпускаешь своего внутреннего реднека или у тебя акции в индустрии кемпинга? 

Старк пропел про себя какой-то мотивчик и обернулся на Брюса через плечо, сощурившись. 

– Ты всегда такой пессимистичный и антисоциальный, Уэйн? 

Слегка пнув каблуком полуоткрытую дверцу пустого холодильника, Брюс прошел вперед. 

– Я бы назвал это реализмом и культурной осознанностью, и да. 

– Вот видишь, я знаю, почему никогда не звал тебя в гости. 

– Как мне повезло. 

Тони одарил его красноречивым «да ради бога» взглядом и жестом пригласил присесть. 

– Пристегивайся, лютик, у тебя еще будет уйма времени забросать всех гранатами своего очарования. 

Выведенное красными буквами название магазина «Схилс» было видно уже от проката трейлеров. 

Тони что-то пробормотал про себя и полез проверять электронную начинку их автодома при уже включенном двигателе, Уэйн почувствовал покалывание в кончиках пальцев, но тут Старк, наконец-то, поехал. 

Зайдя в большой молл, они оказались в окружении самого разнообразного спортивного снаряжения. Очарованный таким богатством Тони таскал Брюса из одного отдела в другой, пока не пришел к разумному (для него) решению. 

– Ты только посмотри на эти штуки! Нам они определенно нужны. Сейчас вернусь. 

Измученный Брюс глянул на свой мобильный – Люциус получил его сообщение с просьбой перезвонить десять минут назад, что его задерживает? Пока он стоял, подумывая, не заглянуть ли в отдел стрельбы из лука, поискать там что-нибудь острое и опасное, снова явился Старк с забитой до краев корзиной.

– Развлекаешься, Уэйн? – рассмеялся он. 

Брюс уклонился от его дружеского тычка, сделав шаг вправо и чуть не врезавшись в витрину с удочками. 

– Если ты правда хочешь знать – планирую обратный перелет. 

Его пальцы замелькали по клавиатуре на смартфоне. Старк в ответ картинно поиграл бровями и ухмыльнулся во весь рот. 

– Ты правда понятия не имеешь, на что подписался, да?

Брюс поднял глаза от экрана, где только что написал последнее предложение в сообщении Люциусу, и нажал на «отправить». 

– Я ни на что не подписывался. 

Тони поцокал языком и сцапал с полки еще один спиннинг. 

– Первый, кто пойдет на попятный, платит за все рекламные кампании. У них, должно быть, уже и тотализатор есть, и ставки высокие. Никто не сказал, да? Надо было присматривать за этим твоим скользким исполнительным директором. 

Брюс мысленно призвал все свои таланты и опыт тренировок и медитаций, чтобы сдержаться и не засунуть самодовольного Тони головой прямо в корзину с живой рыбьей наживой. Но дух соревнования взял верх, и он удивил Старка, подбирая другую корзину. 

– Тогда чем быстрее покончим с этим, тем лучше. 

Он пошел вперед, Тони за ним, продолжая закидывать вещи в корзину. Заплатив на кассе четырехзначную сумму и глазом при этом не моргнув, они потащили покупки в трейлер. Погрузившись в мысли, Брюс даже взял пару болотных сапог и держал, пока Тони не выхватил их из его рук.

– Ты так серьезно к этому относишься? – спросил он.

Тони благожелательно улыбнулся и сунул ему банку с червяками. 

– Если уж делать, то делать правильно. А рыбалка здесь самая спокойная вещь.

– Ах-ха.

– Почти как медитация, только с червяками. 

– Ты уверен, что полностью вылечил то сотрясение мозга?

Тони вытянул шею, рассматривая доски для катания. 

– Точно, блин! Почему я сразу не подумал? Захвати это с собой, ладно? – он мгновенно выхватил из кармана телефон и оставил Брюса убирать пустые корзины. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Уэйн еще раз посмотрел на темный экран своего телефона. Все еще никакого ответа. Рассердившись, он засунул его в карман и посмотрел на залитую солнцем парковку снаружи. Как только Фокс ответит, Брюс выскажет ему все, что думает о его нетрадиционных навыках ведения переговоров.

Когда он вышел на улицу, Старк торчал у двери трейлера, нетерпеливо раскачиваясь на каблуках.

– Что тебя так задержало? Уже пора трогаться, нужно сделать небольшой объезд. 

Брюс опять скрестил руки на груди и выдал самый неласковый взгляд, какой только смог изобразить. 

– Это зачем? Я не хочу никаких объездов. 

– Затем, что я достал нам лодку, – нахально ответил Тони. 

Брюс глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул через ноздри. 

– Так, вернемся к твоему сотрясению мозга...

– Спокойно, Уэйнстер. Пеппер сказала, что все нормально, значит – нормально. Так что, я настроении для скоростного заплыва. 

Брюс посмотрел на часы: еще даже не десять утра. И впереди еще четырнадцать дней. 

У ада было имя. Монтана.


	5. Chapter 5

Тони устроил целое шоу, выруливая с парковки и выезжая на автостраду 10 Авеню Юг. Кроме того, он беспрерывно перескакивал между радиоканалами, пока Уэйн не одарил его злобным взглядом, и после этого Тони оставил станцию с поп-музыкой нон-стоп. На виске Брюса начала пульсировать жилка. 

– Это действительно необходимо. – Получилось утверждение, а не вопрос. Губы Старка расползлись в фальшиво радостной улыбке. 

– Если только ты не собираешься вступать со мной в философский диспут, Леди Гага остается. 

Правое веко Уэйна дважды дернулось, и он отвернулся, уставившись в окно. 

– Дебилизм. 

Старк прекратил барабанить пальцами по рулю в такт музыке. 

– Что-что?

Готемец коротко фыркнул. 

– Слова. Вся песня. 

Пару секунд водительскую кабину заполнял хор «Покер Фейс». 

– Да, я говорил Стеф, что будет звучать, как будто кто-то заикается, но ей нравилось. И девушка оказалась права. – Судя по движению челюсти Брюса, у него на языке крутились вопросы. – Что? Как она не называет меня Железным Человеком, так и я не зову её Леди Гага. Даже в постели. 

Уэйн закрыл лицо ладонью. 

– Возможно, мне придется жить с этой картиной до смерти. 

– Да шучу я, Прю…, то есть, Брюс. Национальные иконы не трахаются друг с другом. Кроме меня и Киши, благослови её боже. 

Уэйн посмотрел на него с неприкрытым отвращением.

– Ты еще больший извращенец, чем я думал. 

– И что? Ты девственник, что ли? Только не говори, что для тебя деньги-плюс-внешность не срабатывают. – Брюс предпочел сохранить молчание, и Тони сразу учуял шанс: – Ага! Имена, Уэйн, мне нужны имена. Или видео, если ты такое любишь.

Брюс продолжил смотреть куда-то вдаль, но уголки его губ чуть заметно приподнялись.

– Джентльмены о таком не говорят, Старк, извини, что разочаровал. 

Тони покрепче схватил руль, чтобы исполнить крутой разворот на другую дорогу.

– Точно, девственник. 

…Резервуар Холтера вниз по течению реки за дамбой выглядел идиллическим, пусть и довольно многолюдным местом для кемпинга. 

– Вот то местечко отсюда хорошо смотрится. 

Ограда душераздирающе заскрипела, когда Тони попытался задним ходом припарковать их роскошный дом на колесах. 

– Уже нет, – бесстрастно сказал Уэйн, глядя на сбитую деревянную ограду в зеркало заднего вида. 

Старк с беспечным видом продолжил рулить, заводя их экипаж, и через десять секунд сорвался переговорить с каким-то парнем в белом деревянном бараке. 

Брюс выбрался наружу, скептически изучая людей и окружающий пейзаж. Но как только из офиса вернулся Тони, раздались пронзительные крики. 

– Мама!!! Мамочка, посмотри, это Железный Человек! Смотри, мамочка! Железный Человек! Железный Человек! 

Выразительное лицо Тони Старка засияло, как рождественская елка напротив Рокфеллер Центра. 

– Извини, Уэйн, мои фанаты. Сейчас вернусь. А потом мы испытаем эту красотку. – Он указал пальцем на сверкающую черно-красную скоростную лодку, и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Уэйна самодовольно улыбнулся. – Что я могу сказать, Пеппер применила свою магию. Мой СЕО лучше твоих. 

Решив не поддаваться на подначку, Брюс сосредоточился на лодке и понял, что настроение понемногу улучшается. 

Старка окружила целая орда горящих энтузиазмом мальчиков и девочек. И хотя сам Брюс Уэйн ненавидел, когда его узнавали на публике, еще больше его раздражало бесконечное шоу одного человека в исполнении Тони Старка. На расстоянии готемец наблюдал, как Тони корябает автографы для детей, хлопает их по ладоням и в целом блаженствует в центре общего несовершеннолетнего внимания. 

Проходя мимо Брюса, маленькая светловолосая девочка с подозрением глянула на него и подергала Тони за штанину. 

– А твой друг тоже супергерой, Железный Человек? Думаю, нет. Он выглядит очень злым. Как вампир или что-то такое. 

Брюс нахмурился за темными очками, Тони весело вскинул бровь. 

– Нет-нет, малышка, он может и бледный брюзга, но совершенно безвредный. Клянусь. 

Когда Старк принялся позировать для совместных снимков, его мрачный компаньон опустил руки, забрал ключи от машины и направился к назначенному им пикапу с прицепом, в котором стояла лодка. Развернувшись и глядя через плечо, Уэйн дал задний ход. Но через несколько ярдов ему пришлось вернуться и начать все сначала. И снова угол оказался слишком крутым. Расстроенный Брюс попробовал опять. 

Он водил Тумблер. Бэтмобиль. Бесчисленные шикарные автомобили. Вертолеты тоже не составляли проблем. Он конечно же не стал бы… У трейлера на уме явно имелось нечто иное, потому что машину заклинило с противным скрипом и металлическим дребезжанием. Вскоре подошел Тони Старк – руки на пряжке ремня – и просунул голову в открытое окно со стороны водителя. 

– Все еще не стартовал? Где ты взял свои водительские права? Ты вообще способен использовать задний ход?

Брюс посмотрел на него с неприкрытой неприязнью.

– А ты вообще способен заткнуться? Иди к своим чирлидершам и оставь меня в покое. 

– Ой, да ты просто ревнуешь, что я получаю все веселье, а ты получаешь…Круэллу Де Виль. Улыбнись хоть разок, Брюси, и это сотворит чудо. 

Пальцы Уэйна только что не оставили вмятины на руле.

– Если еще раз так меня назовешь, я закину тебя и твои извинения прямо в озеро. 

Не впечатлившись, Тони помахал рукой и поправил солнцезащитные очки на носу. 

– Ты злой, потому что неумелый, вот и все. 

Со стороны показалось бы, что Брюс сейчас на него кинется.

– Нет, я злой, потому что вынужден проводить время, занимаясь какой-то чушью, с самым большим придурком западного побережья. 

На лице Тони проступила чистая неразбавленная обида.

– Кто еще тут придурок, неспособный выехать задним ходом, а, эмо с восточного побережья? 

Складка между его бровями была копией такой же на лбу Уэйна.

– Неандерталец! 

– Неуч! 

Их переходящий на всё более повышенные тона спор вскоре привлек первых зрителей. Несколько пожилых пар с интересом смотрели со своих лодок, все больше детишек с мороженым стремительно собрались вокруг, наблюдая за двумя бранящимися мужчинами с ухмылками.

– Эй, мистер, помощь нужна? Поддержка? У меня есть кузен, который может вам помочь. 

Тони сорвал солнечные очки, бросил на отважного мальчишку уничтожающий взгляд и начал закатывать рукава. 

– Нет, я собираюсь показать этой конторской крысе, как это делается. Уэйн – наружу. 

За пару секунд Брюс и Тони поменялись местами. Старк завел машину, повернул руль ладонью одной руки – и зрелищно застопорился. Один раз, потом второй. Трейлер упрямился, дрожал, крутился, но так и не сдал задом к воде. Уже маленькая толпа собралась вокруг этой сцены, Уэйн заметил, что люди начали шептаться и тыкать в них пальцами. Кое-кто достал мобильный телефон. 

Как-то многовато для мира и спокойствия. 

Снова скрестив руки на груди, готемец покачал головой, и на его губах расцвела зловещая улыбка.

– Гений. В летающем бронекостюме. 

Тут к ним подбежал взбешенный рейнджер, размахивая руками и вопя что-то о сломанной ограде, которую только что заметил, и Брюсу пришлось принять всю мощь его гнева. И именно невозмутимый Брюс Уэйн молча достал кошелек и пошел улаживать вопросы в единственно доступный способ. 

Они уехали с паркинга, спрятавшись за стеклами солнечных очков, под общий хохот.


	6. Chapter 6

Вернувшись за руль, гениальный изобретатель выжидающе посмотрел на компаньона. 

– Что? – раздраженно бросил Брюс. 

Тони в ответ побарабанил пальцами по рулю и, судя по его виду, уже был готов к следующему раунду вербальной перепалки.

– Мне нужны указания.

– Твои родители должны были дать их тебе лет пятьдесят назад.

– Придурок. Мне исполнилось сорок в этом году, так что, придержи свою немотивированную ахинею и открой бардачок. 

Почти незаметно улыбнувшись в ответ на явное возмущение Тони, Брюс повиновался. Он достал из отделения изношенный путеводитель с покореженной обложкой.

– На первых двух или трех страницах должен быть адрес. Дай мне. – Тони нажал на зеленую кнопку, включая зажигание, и принялся возиться с аудиосистемой. 

Взглянув на него с подозрением, Брюс принялся листать путеводитель. 

– «Бухта Маленького Колючего Хрена», – он опустил буклет, потому что Тони от души рассмеялся. – Ты это специально. 

Развеселившийся Тони начал программировать навигатор. Смеяться он перестал, но ухмылялся. 

– Только недавно мне рассказали, как может раздражать маленький хрен, но это совсем другая история. – Его руки крепко сжали обтянутое кожей рулевое колесо. – Ну, Бухта Колючего Хрена, мы едем! 

В этом довольно умиротворенном путешествии Брюс даже расслабился и вместо того, чтобы ястребом следить за маневрами Тони, начал рассматривать красоты пейзажа. В какой-то момент он снова пролистал лежащий на коленях путеводитель и позвал компаньона. 

– Только не говори, что дал неправильный адрес. 

Брюс даже головы не поднял. 

– Это выглядело куда более впечатляюще, чем на картине, – загадочно пробормотал он, и Старк вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть в книжку.

– Что? 

Уэйн поджал губы и захлопнул буклет. 

– Сквер Бьютт *. И судя по выражению твоего лица, ты их явно пропустил. 

Человек за рулем одарил его острым взглядом. 

– Я знаю, как это выглядит, ясно, мистер Отличник? Я мог был даже посмотреть на них у себя в мастерской, если бы хотел!

Брюс покрепче взялся за подлокотники своего кресла и побарабанил по ним пальцами. 

– Только не говори, что у Тони Старка дома висит картина Чарльза. М. Расселла. Это так…освежающе. 

Легкая насмешка заставила водителя тоже глумливо скривить губы. 

– Только не говори, что в Брюса Уэйна инсталлировано чувство юмора. Весело, Робокоп? И кстати, персонально для тебя, я говорил о трехмерной проекции в реальную величину, которую Джарвис может изобразить для меня за секунду. А всю эту старую мазню можешь держать в том мавзолее, который называешь своим домом. 

Поскольку глаза обоих скрывались за стеклами солнцезащитных очков, состязание в гляделки закончилось быстро. Тони поерзал на сидении, намекая своим видом, что почти готов сдаться.

– Чтоб ты знал, я тоже в это путешествие не стремился. У меня выдались адские полгода.

В голосе прозвучало открытое приглашение поговорить, к чему Уэйн как раз не стремился. Информационные утечки на тему здоровья Старка и его металлических костюмов вызывали у него подозрения. Никогда не доверяй парню, мелющему вздор, абы привлечь дополнительное внимание, на собственной пресс-конференции, особенно если это похотливый миллиардер-плейбой. Но потом Брюс вытянул по-прежнему болезненную ногу и скрестил руки на груди. 

– Что касается меня, я способен пройти предстоящие дни с наименьшим возможным количеством склок. Что включает урезание чрезмерной неуместной болтовни и любых остроумных ремарок с твоей стороны. Этот дом на колесах достаточно велик, чтобы мы могли существовать отдельно. 

Тони фыркнул и включил поворотный сигнал, чтобы свернуть на трассу И-5. 

– Ох, что-то в сегодняшнем дне заставляет меня желать похмелья завтра с утра. 

* * *

– У меня нет сигнала. 

Старк обошел машину, держа в руке нечто вроде тонкого куска стекла и направляя его в небо. Присмотревшись, Брюс опознал в этом куске мобильный телефон. Он вздохнул и ушел к обрыву, откуда наблюдал за течением реки внизу.

– Конечно нет, мы где-то в самой дикой глуши, – правда, в его голосе не было истинного цинизма. 

Впервые за много недель Брюс мог вздохнуть глубоко и не почувствовать запаха неудач и морального гниения, прилипших к Готем-Сити. Тони не обращал на него внимания, занятый тем, что размахивал телефоном на фоне осеннего неба. 

– Я на связи со всеми спутниковыми системами Старк Индастриз, но все же.. – он скосил глаза туда, где стоял Брюс, и без предупреждения полез к нему.

– Дай мне свой телефон, хочу посмотреть, может, он поймает что-то. 

Тони уже протянул руку за отворот его пиджака во внутренний карман, и Уэйн быстро отошел в сторону.

– Не дам, и убери руки. 

Старк продолжил лезть, пока разозлившийся Брюс не отбросил его руку, и резкое движение отправило сияющий СтаркФон в полет. Он быстро исчез навсегда в клокочущих волнах реки. Без единого слова оба мужчины проводили его взглядами. 

В конце концов, Уэйн прочистил горло, а Тони Старк мрачно уставился на него. 

– Невезуха, и виноват ты. – Он осторожно глянул вниз. – Следующее поколение будет с дополнительной защитой. Блин. И ты мне должен три тысячи баксов. 

Брюс посмотрел на часы – только начало второго. Еще тринадцать с половиной дней. Он вздохнул. 

– Я осмотрюсь. – Тони сразу же пошел к нему, и Брюс поднял подбородок. – Сам. 

Старк закатил глаза, разрешающе махнул рукой, а потом исчез в трейлере. 

…Брюс шел до тех пор, пока не добрался к другому краю холма, на котором они припарковали свой дом на колесах. Внизу простирался безбрежный простор, наверху ветер играл с его волосами, и последние отголоски раздражения таяли в умиротворенности этого момента. 

Через двадцать минут он вернулся к их временному жилищу, искренне собираясь быть вежливым и посочувствовать Старку по поводу пропавшего телефона.

Пока не…

– Боже! 

Уэйн отскочил и с грохотом захлопнул дверь. 

– Поверить не могу! – донесся снаружи его негодующий голос. – Здесь вокруг нет вообще ничего, этот трейлер длиной тридцать пять футов, и тебе нужно делать ЭТО непременно ТАМ и непременно СЕЙЧАС?

Тони, растянувшийся на диване, поднялся на ноги и натянул штаны. Еще через десять секунд он распахнул дверь и высунул голову наружу – готемец уже шагал обратно туда, откуда пришел.

– У меня есть потребности, Уэйн! Мужские потребности! Не все мы можем быть асексуалами, как ты. – Брюс обернулся через плечо – к счастью, на этот раз ухмыляющийся Старк прикрылся. – Но, кстати, выражение «как ствол поутру» здесь получает совершенно другое значение, а? 

Уэйн притворился, что зажимает уши руками, и потряс головой.

– Я тебя не слышу. Если я тебя не вижу и не слышу – этого всего не существует. 

Тони просто пожал плечами вслед его удаляющейся спине и вернулся к своему занятию. Но на этот раз убедился сначала, что дверь заперта изнутри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Сквер Бьютт" (Square Butte) - огромные каменные возвышенности, природная достопримечательность штата Монтана. Помимо прочего, изображена на картине известного американского художника Чарльза М. Рассела.


	7. Chapter 7

Вернувшись с вынужденной прогулки, Брюс обнаружил Старка у реки. Напялив жутко выглядящий комбинезон с болотными сапогами, тот возился с удочкой – удилище описало широкую дугу, когда Тони закинул крючок, и выглядело это, решил Брюс, до смеха непрофессионально. Потом Старк встал в стойку, широко расставив ноги и согнул их в коленях. Уэйн цинично (и не без удовольствия) отметил, что упакованный в этот костюм Тони был похож на огромный ходячий хотдог. 

Он решил уже идти обратно к трейлеру, когда услышал крик:

– Есть! Он огромный! Уэйн!

С легким интересом Брюс наблюдал за лихорадочными дёрганьями Старка.

– Поскольку ты говоришь явно не о том, что у тебя в штанах, я бы посоветовал – держи крепко. 

Старк посмотрел на него со злостью. 

– Иди сюда и помоги мне, черт бы тебя подрал! – Он уже начал заваливаться, что бы ни попалось на крючок, оно было сильным. 

Брюс почувствовал укол любопытства и, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, подошел поближе к берегу, глядя на чистую воду и здоровенную коричневую форель, бьющуюся на другом конце лески. 

– Ничего добыча. Выражение «дуракам везет» еще никогда не было столь точным. 

Тони чуть не изобразил сальто прямо в реку, и Брюс впервые расхохотался. В итоге Старк плюхнулся головой в воду и выпустил удилище из рук, пытаясь удержаться на плаву. 

– Блядь! 

Глубина была всего по колено, так что Брюс не стал его спасать. Он стоял на берегу, покачиваясь на каблуках и наблюдая, как промокший до нитки Тони Старк бредет к берегу.

– Ты, скотина, прекрати лыбиться, как придурок!

Он прошел мимо Брюса, хлюпая. 

– Хорошо порыбачил. Это была одноразовая удочка?

Старк молча показал ему средний палец. 

* * *

Позже, когда Брюс вернул привычную маску стоика, а Тони переоделся в сухое, он предложил развести костер, чтобы согреться. Старк начал раскладывать на одном из маленьких раскладных столиков еду, и Брюс поворчал издалека на объемы фастфуда. 

На выезде из города они остановились в «Смитс»: Уэйн придерживался сбалансированной диеты – белки, сложные углеводы и как можно больше свежих овощей и фруктов, а Старк нахватал бессчетное количество шоколадных батончиков, печенья, чипсов, M&M's и Орео. Как раз сейчас он поставил на столик упаковку шоколадных хлопьев и бутылку содовой. 

– Это не еда, а прямой путь к гастриту. – Отряхнув джинсы, Брюс удовлетворенно посмотрел на костерок. – Смотри за чайками, мы же не хотим, чтобы они отравились этой гадостью. 

Тони проследил его взгляд и махнул рукой, отгоняя уже кружащихся вокруг птиц.

– Ты, Уэйн, настолько глубоко засунул голову себе в задницу, что просто удивительно, как у тебя получается прямо ходить. 

В один миг, едва он отвернулся, чайка рискнула и с пронзительным мяукающим криком спикировала, схватила со стола пакет M&M's и унеслась прочь. С неба упала парочка покрытых шоколадом орешков. Тони изобразил вслед чайке оскорбительный жест и рассмеялся.

– Ладно, у меня по крайней мере есть достаточно запасов. 

Вскоре они с Брюсом сидели у костра и в молчании поедали свои порции. Тони пару раз пытался завязать разговор, но в ответ получал только односложное хмыканье. Стащив стручок перца с тарелки Брюса, он засунул его себе в рот. 

– Единственно, чего не хватает – арфы. И мы бы изобразили Тома Сойера и Гека Финна. 

Уэйн прищурился, отодвигая тарелку из пределов досягаемости Старка, поскольку тот уже тянулся за следующим кусочком овощей. 

– Лапы прочь. 

Тони игриво помахал упакованным печеньем Орео.

– Поменяемся? 

Брюс протянул руку, выхватил печенье и засунул его в карман своего пиджака.

– Эй! – возмутился Старк, когда Уэйн не стал утруждаться, передавая ему что-нибудь со своей тарелки, и быстро закинул оставшуюся еду себе в рот. – Жадина. Держу пари, ты именно так и ведешь слияния и поглощения в своей компании. 

Губы Уэйна изогнулись в нехорошей улыбке, и он поставил пустую тарелку в ноги. 

– Говорит человек, известный половине мира как торговец смертью. 

Тони будто ударили под дых.

– Во-первых, не твое дело. А во-вторых – это в прошлом, ясно? Я больше этим не занимаюсь. Я получил урок и его усвоил, понял? Ты посиди три месяца в плену и расскажи, как это тебя не изменит! – он вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и зло засопел. 

Брюс долго смотрел на него, потом прочистил горло.

– У тебя нормально получилось, – Старк угрюмо рассматривал свои шнурки, но слова Уэйна заставили его вскинуться. – Я бы сделал то же самое, закрыл производство оружия. Нужно стоять за то, что правильно. 

Голос Уэйна был тихим и ровным, и лицо Старка мгновенно смягчилось. 

– Окей, думаю, ты заслужил зефирку. 

И прежде чем Брюс успел бы что-то возразить, Тони вскочил на ноги и кинулся рыться в трейлере.


	8. Chapter 8

Брюсу пришлось бы признать, что как только небо начало темнеть, атмосфера у костра постепенно становилась вполне идиллической. Огонь облизывал деревянные ветки, и они тихо потрескивали. Было б совсем хорошо, если бы не кое-кто, всё пытающийся нарушить мирную тишину. 

– Ну ладно. Поиграем в правду или вызов? 

Брюс повернул палочку, на которой жарился зефир, поближе к огню, и изобразил гримасу. 

– Я не люблю эти игры. 

– Тебе есть что скрывать, или ты просто зануда? – Тони облизнул кончик пальца и пододвинул новую порцию зефира поближе к костру. – Склоняюсь к мысли, что скорее первое, чем второе, но могу ошибаться. 

На миг показалось, что Брюс Уэйн колеблется: то ли воткнуть палку с зефиром Тони в глаз, то ли просто встать и уйти. Но он не сделал ни то, ни другого, только вздохнул. Каблуки глубже врезались в землю, когда он поерзал на бревне.

– Тогда правда. 

Зловещая улыбка засияла на лице Тони. 

– Назови имя последнего человека, с которым ты переспал. 

Брюс посмотрел на огонь и нахмурился. 

– Никак не угомонишься?

– Неа.

Брюс посмотрел ему в глаза. Тони затаил дыхание. Оба проигнорировали визгливые птичьи крики над головой.

– Я не хочу прочитать об этом в US Magazine, когда мы вернемся. 

Старк быстро прочертил указательным пальцем на груди крест – «чтоб я сдох». Уэйн криво улыбнулся. 

– Кларк. 

На этот раз вернувшаяся чайка успешно стащила пакет Doritos, и Тони даже не обратил на это внимания. 

– Ага. Да-да-да, конечно. Очень хорошая попытка, Уэйн, почти поверил. А теперь правду. 

Брюс порадовался, что опустившаяся темнота скрыла залившую щеки краску. Уголки его рта дернулись, и он перевел взгляд на чайку, сражающуюся с пакетом чипсов. 

– Правдивее не будет. 

Старк, обычно не лезущий за словом в карман, умолк, ошеломленный откровенностью.

– Правда. Ты не шутишь. Ты никогда не шутишь. Мой…бог. Как это прошло мимо меня? – тихо ойкнув, он отдернул загоревшийся зефир от костра. – Значит, ты говоришь…все те сплетни насчет тебя и Лили Олдридж… 

Брюс Уэйн опустил глаза, ресницы отбросили тень на его скулы. 

– Пообедали с ней пару раз. Она истинно прекрасная женщина. Но… 

Тони посмотрел на обгоревшие черные останки палочки. 

– Она была бородой. Вау. Брюс Уэйн – тайный гей, кто бы мог подумать. И зачем я поклялся – это же золото! Чистое золото. Ты точно не хочешь в ближайшем будущем выйти из шкафа? 

Со скептическим видом Брюс отодвинулся, потому что Тони вдруг оказался очень близко. 

– А ты точно хочешь вернуться домой, по-прежнему имея голову на плечах? 

Гений и миллиардер что-то неодобрительно пробормотал, нанизывая новую порцию зефира на палочку. 

– Не нужно мне угрожать, Оскар Уайльд. Я тоже скажу правду, потому что мне скрывать нечего. 

Несколько секунд его вынужденный партнер по игре смотрел в чистое темнеющее небо.

– Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что выложил все про Железного Человека на публику?

Тони казался немного разочарованным, будто ожидал какого-то более подковыристого вопроса. 

– Неа. В смысле, не что, чтобы я вываливал это, не зная, что будет потом. 

Брюс ответил проницательной и довольно таки кривой улыбкой. 

– Ты имеешь в виду, после того, как нарисовал на себе мишень размером со штат Калифорния? Нет, конечно, я просто не так выразился. 

Но вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, Тони улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Поосторожнее, а то всё твоё притворное «я не беспокоюсь, а демонстрирую сарказм» растает как дым, Уэйн. 

Огонь затрещал достаточно громко, чтобы они оба услышали и замолчали. Брюс наклонился подкинуть в костер еще одну ветку. Старк, снимая с палочки зефир, обжег пальцы, зашипел и сунул их в рот. Потом облизал и посмотрел на своего соседа с победной улыбкой. 

– Опять твоя очередь. Ох, хочу еще одну такую же отличную штуку, как предыдущая. 

У Брюса чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли. 

– Хватит с меня этой игры. 

Старк надулся. 

– Да ладно, всего один вопрос, и потом всё. Правда или вызов.

Секунду Брюс сверлил его глазами, пытаясь выбрать меньшее зло.

– Тогда вызов. 

Тони пододвинулся к нему, облизал губы, в его глазах сверкнул проказливый огонек. 

– Так предсказуемо – и чудесно. Тогда я бросаю вызов: поцелуй меня. Прямо в губы. С языком или без, как хочешь. 

Уэйн остолбенел. 

– Что? Нет!

Старк опешил:

– Прошу прощения? Нет?

– Именно так. Нет!

Тони заметно скис. 

– Так не положено. 

Уэйн молча стряхивал почти растаявший зефир с веточек. Старк смотрел на него сначала недоверчиво, потом с раздражением.

– Почему ты целуешься с другими парнями, но не со мной? Уж конечно не из-за моей внешности, потому что, Уэйн, признаем: я горяч. Тогда в чем дело? Я не твоего типа? Тот Кларки блондин? Я тоже шикарен в блонде, если б ты увидел ту мою фотосессию в 2008-м, и….

Разгневанный Брюс зашвырнул свою обгоревшую ветку в огонь и встал.

– Пожалуйста отмени мою подписку на твои проблемы. Я иду спать. 

Тони тоже встал, то ли чтобы поспорить, то ли протестовать, но их прервал жалобный крик. С небес на землю рядом с пустыми пакетами от M&M's и чипсов упала чайка, издала еще один предсмертный вопль и испустила дух. Уэйн мрачно посмотрел на Старка:

– Еще одна жертва на твоей несуществующей совести. 

И резко пошел к трейлеру. 

Тони задумчиво посмотрел на мертвую птицу.

– Как думаешь, она съедобная? Кто знает, вдруг по вкусу как цыпленок?

Металлическая дверь трейлера громко захлопнулась.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда пришло время готовиться ко сну, Уэйн с радостью предложил Старку занять кровать. К большому его облегчению, Тони не стал протестовать против предложения спать отдельно друг от друга, но дальше все попытки двух гениальных миллиардеров пристроить подушки в нише, оказались недостаточными. И неэффективными. 

– Из этого выйдет отличный материал для шантажа, – сухо прокомментировал Тони во время их шестой или седьмой попытки. – Как насчет выкинуть всю эту хрень наружу в костер? Эти гниды, должно быть, очень хорошо горят. 

Пнув обшивку, он упал в ближайшее кресло. Брюс поскреб отросшую щетину на подбородке. 

– Это не может быть настолько сложно. 

Двадцать минут спустя они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, на двуспальной кровати. 

– Никому об этом ни слова, – проворчал Брюс.

– Я бывал в постели с парнями куда хуже тебя. Кстати, о: между тобой и Олли Куином что-то есть, или это просто сплетни из журнала «Пипл»? Я лично думаю, что последнее, в смысле, ну кто в здравом уме добровольно попытается затащить в кровать Ледяного Короля Готем-Сити? 

Темноволосая голова поднялась над подушкой.

– Я говорю о…что? Что это должно означать? 

Голос Уэйна был полон мрачного негодования, и Старк беззвучно ухмыльнулся в ночь.

– Я просто говорю, не нужно так обижаться. Хотя это даже мило. Ты даже милый, когда обижаешься. 

Без малейшего понятия, как заставить Тони заткнуться, Брюс вздохнул и перевернулся на спину. Кровать угрожающе заскрипела.

– И почему я вообще с тобой вожусь? 

Тони подлез еще ближе, пусть даже это казалось невозможным, и уткнулся в плечо Брюса.

– Потому что я тебе нравлюсь. В глубине души. Иначе тебя бы здесь не было. 

Уэйн хмыкнул и постарался отодвинуться от Тони.

– Если я завтра проснусь, и на мне окажется вошь с ковбойской шляпы того парня, да поможет тебе бог. 

В ответ в темноте раздался сдавленный смешок. 

– Да тихо ты, ипохондрик. Держу пари, ты никогда не смог бы выжить в лесах в одиночку, сам добывая себе пропитание. Ну, и всё такое. О нет, готемский принц, не вижу я в тебе подобного. 

Брюс подавил порыв пинком выкинуть Старка и поджал губы. 

– Кто бы говорил. Я почти уверен, что ты не продержался бы и дня в настоящей глуши. И если честно, я только и жду, как в ближайшие пару часов ты зарыдаешь по своему давно потерянному вай-фаю. 

– Тебя ждет сюрприз, Уэйнстер. Я более приспособлен к выживанию в дикой природе, чем ты думаешь. 

Брюс поднял голову над подушкой, хотя не разглядел бы ничего в кромешной тьме перед глазами. 

– Это люксовый дом на колесах, Старк, и не рассказывай мне про «выживание в дикой природе». Спокойной ночи. 

Кровать опять заскрипела, когда Брюс перевернулся на правый бок, как мог отодвинулся от Тони, дышавшего ему в шею, и закрыл глаза.

– Зануда. 

Послышался шорох одеял, потом Тони тоже перевернулся на спину.

– Эй, Брюс…

– Что? 

– По-моему, у меня голова начинает чесаться…

– Заткнись, Старк, черт тебя подери!

Никто не знал, что огромный холодный фронт уже начал двигаться в их сторону.


	10. Chapter 10

После первого раската грома и вспышки молнии Тони распахнул глаза, но ограничился тем, что осмотрелся – вокруг темно и спокойно. Поскольку дыхание Брюса Уэйна оставалось ровным и размеренным, Тони решил, что ничего страшного не случилось, и опять закрыл глаза. Но когда второй раскат громко прогремел над окрестностями, вскочили и сели в кровати они оба. 

Очень скоро по крыше трейлера забарабанил дождь. Тони расстроенно выглянул в окружающую тьму за окном.

– Чудесно. Завтра будет сплошная грязь. Но, по крайней мере, в ручье будет достаточно воды, чтобы…

Внезапно их дом на колесах отчетливо пошевелился.

– Что за…

Это были последние слова, услышанные Брюсом от Тони, прежде чем транспорт перекосило. 

Они едва успели уцепиться за что-то, когда трейлер начал медленно катиться назад вниз по склону, где они устроили стоянку. 

Брюс первым вскочил на ноги, пытаясь прорваться в водительскую кабину, многочисленные вещи с их недавнего шоппинга покатились навстречу, ударяя в грудь, а он, стремясь сохранить вертикальное положение, наклонился вперед. За миг скорость движения перешла из умеренной в шокирующе быструю, почти не оставляя времени отреагировать. Неясный предмет опять врезался в Брюса, чуть не сбив с ног, и он стиснул зубы. 

– Ты что, не поставил трейлер на ручник?

Старк выбрался из-под одеяла и кое-как встал на ноги – и в этот миг трейлер начал заваливаться на левый бок. Незакрепленное снаряжение и мебель летали вокруг них как в кукольном домике. Тони громко завопил, застряв между кроватью и стеной под горой одеял и подушек. 

– Какой от него толк в такой ситуации? 

Брюс, которого отшвырнуло головой в одно из кресел, слышал, как скрежещет их транспорт, продолжая все быстрее заваливаться на бок. Выругавшись, он еще раз попробовал выпрямиться и всмотрелся во тьму. 

– СТАРК! Сюда!

Пугающая тишина продлилась целую секунду, но потом Тони приглушенно отозвался:

– Я пытаюсь! 

Добравшись до водительской кабины, Уэйн понял, что массивные ветровые стекла, к счастью, уцелели. Но всё вокруг было погружено в темноту, они по-прежнему скользили и крутились так, что сложно было удержать равновесие хоть ненадолго.

– Нам нужно выбираться отсюда! 

Потом они ощутили, как их ноги оторвались от земли – тошнотворное ощущение, сейсмический сдвиг, из-за которого желудок подступает к горлу и пробуждается что-то первобытное в мозгу. Брюс стиснул челюсти, напрягая все мускулы одновременно, пока Тони хватался за его рубашку. 

– Держись крепче!

Последним, что он запомнил, был Тони Старк, вцепившийся ему в плечо, а потом мир вокруг них закрутился. 

Дорогущий трейлер несколько раз перекувыркнулся, слетая вниз по склону, и с мощным всплеском рухнул в бурный поток, недавно бывший идиллической речкой. 

* * *

– Сильные грозы и ливни со вчерашнего вечера бушуют на территории западной Монтаны. Селевые потоки смыли дороги, тысячи домов остались без электричества. Полиция и национальная гвардия рекомендуют всем не покидать домов…

Сидя на диване, Пеппер Поттс вцепилась в подушку на коленях и чуть не подпрыгнула, когда зазвонил лежавший на столике мобильный телефон. 

– Люциус? Да, я тоже смотрю. Ты что-нибудь слышал? Потому что я – ничего. А что, если… 

– Не волнуйся, Пеппер, я постараюсь связаться с Брюсом.

– Я пыталась дозвониться Тони много раз – ничего.

– Уверен, они успели в убежище. 

Пеппер еще раз напряженно посмотрела на картинку на экране телевизора и прикусила нижнюю губу.

– Будем надеяться, что ты прав.


	11. Chapter 11

Тони пришел в себя со стоном, в правой стороне лица пульсировала боль. Он попытался выбраться из-под расколотых останков одного из телевизоров, прислушиваясь к бушующему над их разбитым остовом шторму. 

– Ох. Ох. Уэйн? Б-брюс? Ау? 

С трудом Тони встал на колени. Они больше не двигались, но его руки ощутили что-то мокрое и холодное. 

Через треснувшее ветровое стекло постепенно просачивалась вода. Пошатываясь, Тони поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Ногу пронзила резкая боль, заставив его дернуться, потом пальцы что-то нащупали. Уэйн лежал без движения, зажатый между покореженным рулем и вырванным водительским креслом.

– БРЮС!

Тони затряс его и потянул. 

Вода быстро поднималась. Он попытался вытащить тяжелое тело Уэйна из быстро увеличивающейся лужи. От прикосновения Брюс пошевелился и закашлялся, потом моргнул и уставился в едва видное в темноте лицо Старка.

– Ты в порядке? 

Крайне удивившись вопросу Уэйна, Тони кивнул и отпустил его.

– Похоже я потянул лодыжку. И голова раскалывается. А ты как? 

Брюс потрогал свой затылок и нахмурился, ощутив на пальцах что-то липкое и теплое. 

– Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, прежде чем эта штука превратится в плавучий гроб! 

С трудом заставив себя прекратить дрожать, Тони кивнул и последовал за Брюсом, хромая на одну ногу. Готемец посмотрел на дверь, которая сейчас вела наверх, мгновенно подпрыгнул и схватился за один из встроенных шкафов. Повиснув, подтянул ноги и толкнул ими дверь – она не пошевелилась ни на дюйм. Он толкнул еще раз, уже сильнее. 

– Что ты делаешь? – Тони смотрел на него как на ненормального. Брюс не ответил, продолжая пинать дверь.

– Хватай все одеяла, одежду, обувь и еду, которую сможешь найти. И аптечку. Быстро. 

Собрав все силы, Брюс в итоге сумел распахнуть дверь. 

Усевшись сверху на перевернутый трейлер, он изучил позицию. Их отнесло в леса, сейчас трейлер лежал на боку, движение остановилось, потому что они столкнулись с каменными порогами. Но судя по ярости, с которой вода билась о разрушенный транспорт, оставалось всего лишь вопросом времени, когда их либо снесет в водопад, либо затопит внутри. 

Брюс еще раз сморгнул под падающими на лицо струями дождя и попытался оценить их шансы пробраться через бурные воды к берегу. Снизу донесся голос – Старк говорил, что собрал два рюкзака. Уэйн поднял вещи и подтянул самого Старка на крышу. 

– Нам может придется плыть. Думаю, ты умеешь?

Тони сглотнул, отгоняя возникший после плена в Афганистане страх воды, и кивнул.

– Ага. 

Мокрый металл был скользким, они ползли дюйм за дюймом к лестнице на другом конце. Уэйн с рюкзаком на спине первым спустился в ледяную реку. Вода доходила ему до груди, потоки пытались сбить с ног. 

– Тут не очень глубоко. 

Он поджал пальцы ног в мокрых носках, цепляясь за каменистое дно, и посмотрел вверх на Тони. 

– Дай руку. 

Судя по выражению лица Старка, тот колебался и, несмотря на протянутую ему руку, сам спрыгнул с последней ступеньки. Его сразу же ударила волна, пока он искал опору, и на секунду накрыла. 

– СТАРК!

Уэйн добрался к Тони как раз когда голова того снова появилась над водой. Промокший, со стекающими с волос ручейками, Старк откашливался и отплевывался.

– Не очень г-глубоко, да? Долбаный верзила. 

Пальцы Брюса болели, но он схватил Тони за бицепс и потянул за собой к берегу. Несколько раз они спотыкались, приходилось бороться с несущимися им навстречу бурными потоками воды, но после показавшейся вечностью дороги Брюс, наконец, почувствовал, что галька под ногами поднимается вверх. Они брели дальше, пока ревущая река не осталась за спинами, а земля не стала более надежной. Тони выскользнул из его хватки и свалился на колени. 

Яркая вспышка молнии на миг озарила окрестности. 

– Мы должны поискать укрытие. Настоящее. Вдали от воды и деревьев. Пошли. 

Уэйн двинулся, чтобы помочь Тони. Тот с трудом выпрямился, его всего трясло. Он наступил на больную ногу и зашипел от боли. 

– Тогда может лучше было оставаться внутри этой чертовой штуки. – Кое-как поправив мокрый рюкзак, он оглянулся на перевернутый трейлер. – Клетка Фарадея и все такое, знаешь? Основы физики. 

Прежде чем Брюс мог бы что-то сказать в ответ, Старк поплелся прочь. Но через несколько ярдов он споткнулся, едва не упав на темную мокрую землю, но его подхватили чужие руки.

– Не нагружай поврежденную лодыжку. Основы первой помощи. 

В кои-то веки Старк придержал язык и оперся на плечо Уэйна.


	12. Chapter 12

В какой-то момент гроза ослабла и проливной дождь превратился в снег с дождем. Температура ощутимо снизилась. Брюс по-прежнему поддерживал Тони, принимая на себя большую часть его веса, и тащил по темной местности.

– Не могу…я не могу. Идти. Больше. Дай отдохнуть. 

Старк с трудом выдыхал каждое слово между порывами холодного ветра. Уэйн угрюмо покачал головой. 

– Мы должны двигаться, чтобы согреться. Позже будет время отдохнуть. 

Реактор Тони просвечивал сквозь его мокрую рубашку, слегка освещая темноту.

– Ты говорил это милю назад, Уэйн. Мы бегаем по кругу, говорю тебе. 

Брюс вытер лицо свободной рукой, смахивая упавшие на ресницы снежинки.

– Нет. Река постоянно оставалась по правую сторону, и если мы будем идти по течению, то просто обязаны выйти к цивилизации. Рано или поздно. 

Пораженный Тони понял, что Брюс прав.

– Миллиардер-бойскаут. 

Он скривился от боли в ноге и покрепче схватился за Брюса – тот слегка дернулся, когда рука Тони прижалась между лопатками, но смолчал. 

– Как только мы найдем убежище, я пойду проверить трейлер. Посмотрю, можно ли оттуда что-то забрать. Хотя, вряд ли электроника уцелела. 

Где-то вдали заухал филин, и Тони вздрогнул под рукой Брюса. 

– Сейчас меня больше волнует, нет ли тут поблизости чего-то, что только и ждет нас на полуночный перекус. 

Уэйн чуть не упал, споткнувшись о корень, и с раздражением его вырвал.

– Медведи, гремучие змеи, пумы, горные козлы, олени и кое-где может быть лось. 

Перечисляя, Брюс делал шаг на каждом названии и тянул за собой Тони. 

– Ну, теперь мне намного лучше, мистер Энциклопедия Дикой Природы. 

Тони поскользнулся на грязи, но Уэйн опять удержал его на ногах.

– Еще одна причина, по которой нам нужно убежище. Мне нужно тебя нести?

При одной мысли о том, что придется поднимать другого крепкого мужчину, все еще болезненное колено Брюса начинало протестовать. 

– Нет! Нет, забудь об этом. 

Тони, смотревший на землю, где грязь начинала обледеневать, перевел взгляд на свои ноги, словно заставляя их шевелиться. Он чуть не упал, когда Брюс вдруг остановился без предупреждения. 

– Что? 

Впереди вырисовывались очертания темной хижины. Брюс Уэйн выдохнул через нос. 

– Наконец-то. Идем внутрь. 

Как только они вошли, стало ясно, что маленькая деревянная сторожка совсем обветшала, похоже, место давно уже было заброшено. Вода капала сквозь дырки в крыше, внутри пахло мокрым деревом и застоявшимся воздухом. Тони огляделся, хотя мало что мог увидеть за пределами освещения от своего реактора.

– Уютно. 

Брюс снял рюкзаки и начал обследовать хижину, двигаясь в темноте с неожиданной ловкостью. 

– Это лучше, чем ничего. Посмотри, нет ли тут чего-нибудь, чтобы разжечь огонь. 

Тони присел на пыльный и покосившийся стол и постучал по светящемуся кругу на груди. 

– Прямо здесь. Можно использовать дуговой реактор, чтобы генерировать свет и электричество. 

Брюс перевел взгляд с голубоватого свечения на лице Тони на реактор в его груди.

– Слишком щедро. 

Тони ответил слабой улыбкой. 

– Для кого?

Он расстегнул промокшую рубашку и коснулся металлического круга. Брюс завороженно наблюдал, как Тони осторожно извлекает мерцающий реактор. 

– Дай мне что-нибудь горючее. Пыль, дерево, что угодно. Только высуши как можно лучше. 

Когда Уэйн подобрал несколько щепок и поднес к груди Тони, тот взял два проводка из реактора и прикоснулся ими к дереву. Мгновенно пробежали искры, и Брюс тут же перенес горящий кусочек дерева к камину. Сильно подув несколько раз и подкинув несколько пыльных вещей, он развел в камине огонь. 

Тони вернул реактор на место, и оба мужчины принялись исследовать помещение, когда пламя разгорелось и осветило единственную маленькую комнатку. 

Хижина была сложена из бревен, но во многих местах, чтобы удержать их, торчали куски дерева и сплющенные консервные банки. Несколько солидных черных сковородок и кривых горшков висели в ряд на стене над камином. Маленькая кровать в углу казалась сухой и относительно чистой, в отличие от кухни или рабочей зоны на другой стороне. В кучу были свалены тряпки, старые журналы и грязные грубые ложки и вилки, некоторые покрывала плотная паутина.

– По крайней мере у нас достаточно бумаги, чтобы поддерживать огонь остаток ночи.

Брюс посмотрел на собирающиеся у ног лужи – с кровли капало – и перевел взгляд на Тони.

– Нужно избавиться от мокрой одежды.

Он подошел к нему, чтобы помочь встать и добраться до кровати. Старк сел с болезненным стоном. Он попытался снять прилипшие к телу штаны – получалось плохо, и Брюс помог.

– Видишь? Всего-то понадобилась гроза и вывихнутая лодыжка, чтобы ты залез ко мне в штаны, Уэйн.

– Твои стандарты очевидно слишком низки, Старк, – хмыкнул в ответ готемец. 

Он отвернулся и подождал, пока Тони прикроется шерстяным одеялом. 

– Учитывая перспективу оказаться вместе в кровати с голой задницей, я бы сказал, что мои стандарты в самый раз. 

На миг показалось, что Брюс обдумывает ответ, но он смолчал, вместо этого наклонившись и принявшись рыться в рюкзаках. 

– Все, что мы напихали, промокло. – Он стащил рубашку и разложил мокрые вещи перед камином. – Я буду спать на полу. 

Тони фыркнул и откатился на другую сторону кровати. 

– Хрена. Не смеши, Уэйн, я не в настроении с тобой трахаться. – Он посмотрел туда, где стоял Уэйн, одетый только в почти прозрачные влажные пижамные штаны. – Даже при том, что вид воистину многообещающий. 

Брюс не покраснел, но отвернулся, снимая последний предмет одежды. Быстро схватив ближайшую аптечку и прикрывшись ею, он присел на край кровати. 

– Покажи свою больную ногу. 

Он наложил шину на лодыжку Тони с неожиданной аккуратностью и уверенностью.

– Ловко. Где ты этому научился? – Тони пошевелил пальцами ноги, Уэйн не ответил, отодвигая аптечку в сторону. – Подожди-ка, а ты сам? Дай мне посмотреть твою спину. 

Он попытался перенести вес на забинтованную ногу и сразу же упал с шипением обратно на матрас.

– Вот дерьмо. 

Брюс посмотрел на него с упреком.

– Подними ногу и держи так. Не надо тут суетиться. 

Старк впился скрюченными пальцами в его бицепс.

– Чем скорее ты уступишь – тем скорее уступлю я. Все просто. 

Долю секунды Уэйн смотрел на него, но потом тоже сел и развернулся спиной. Тони начал осматривать большой порез, тянущийся от шеи Брюса к лопатке. 

– Черт, выглядит так, будто на твоей спине рисовал Джексон Поллок, – не сдержавшись, присвистнул он. – Шрам на шраме. Вау. 

Быстрым движением Брюс вскочил на ноги и пошел проверять жалкий замок на двери.

– Завтра я вернусь и посмотрю, можно ли взять еще какое-то снаряжение из трейлера. 

Он пощупал длинную ленту лейкопластыря, которой Тони залепил его спину. 

В хижине постепенно теплело. Тони, пожиравший глазами роскошный «задний вид», почувствовал, что его веки тяжелеют. Он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

– Завтра, да, ты это уже говорил. А пока иди в кровать. Никакого двойного подтекста, что для меня впервые.


	13. Chapter 13

Если Брюс и думал, что делить двуспальную кровать в трейлере было неловко, сейчас стало намного хуже. Одеяло кололось и пахло затхлостью, и он пытался не обращать внимания на то, что их со Старком разделял только слой ткани.

– Не спится?

Брюс открыл глаза и увидел крупный план лица Тони Старка.

– Пытаюсь найти выход из этого. 

Тони дернул уголком рта. 

– Бывало и хуже, правда. По крайней мере, мне сейчас тепло и в основном сухо. Совсем не как… – он осекся со смешком и опустил глаза. – Неважно. 

Взгляд Уэйна блуждал по лицу Тони, тишину заполняло тихое гудение реактора.

– В плену. 

– Ага. Но на этот раз я не с плохими парнями, это бонус. 

Брюс бесстрастно усмехнулся.

– С чего ты решил? 

Он потянулся размять ноющие мускулы. Старк только улыбнулся. 

– С того, что ты Бэтмен, и все такое. 

Рука Уэйна замерла.

– Ты…знаешь? – в первый раз Брюс Уэйн выглядел действительно удивленным. 

– Я всегда знал.

На миг Уэйн онемел. Тони выглядел усталым, но довольным. 

– Крутой мститель в маске с безумно дорогим снаряжением? Высокий, мускулистый, скрывающийся во мраке? Это твоё «я-скучный-миллиардер» может и срабатывает с народом из твоего города, но не со мной. – Оголенная кожа коснулась кожи Брюса, когда Тони попытался повернуться на узкой кровати. – Все нормально, я не собираюсь никому рассказывать. Даже Пеппер не сказал, а это дорогого стоит. 

Голос Тони звучал сонно. Через несколько секунд его веки сомкнулись. Брюс вытянул шею посмотреть еще раз, горит ли огонь, и тоже закрыл глаза.

* * *

Уж занялся рассвет второго дня и снаружи донеслось идиллическое пение птиц. Брюс открыл глаза и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Рассеянный свет лился сквозь ветхие шторы, огонь за ночь угас, но холодно не было. 

Шевельнулось что-то теплое позади, и рука, лежащая на талии Брюса, чуть дрогнула. 

– Доброе утро, солнышко, – голос Тони был хриплым и сонным. Но он даже не пытался скрыть утреннюю эрекцию, утыкающуюся прямо в голую спину Брюса. 

Уэйн медленно повернулся на спину.

– Как нога? 

Голос был тихим, взгляд направлен прямо в деревянный потолок, так как Брюс делал упражнения по медитации. 

Тони сел, дернулся, задев больную лодыжку, и потер висок.

– По-прежнему херня. И я бы убил за эспрессо. 

Как только Брюс убедился, что его собственное тело в порядке, он откинул покрывало и встал на ноги. Он схватил ближайшую пару трусов, что выглядели как его, и обрадовался, что они оказались сухими. Помятая рубашка и сморщенные, все еще сырые слаксы дополнили ансамбль. Пыльный пол скрипнул под ногами, когда Брюс побрел к рюкзакам с вываленным содержимым – он заметил несколько разномастных сникерсов, которые выглядели съедобными. 

Брюс бросил туда, где все еще сидел Тони, один батончик, а также нижнее белье и свитер.

– Воды и еды очень мало, как и туалетных принадлежностей. Я пойду и посмотрю, что осталось в трейлере. 

Старк легко поймал «сникерс» и натянул трусы. Потом помахал Уэйну свободной рукой.

– Ладно, но сначала помоги. Мне нужно отлить. 

Оказав со всей возможной деликатностью помощь Тони, Брюс вышел наружу, чтобы тоже облегчиться. Взгляд его блуждал по окрестностям. 

Хижина стояла не более чем в пятидесяти футах от берега реки, вокруг валялись поваленные деревья – шторм принес настоящий разгром.

– Нужно вскипятить воду из реки, чтоб можно было пить её без опаски. 

Старк, уже надевший все еще сырые в поясе серые спортивные штаны, кивнул. 

– Я об этом позабочусь. А ты найди мне кофе, и я буду любить тебя вечно. 

…Дыхание вырывалось облачком в чистом морозном утреннем воздухе. Брюс вернулся, чтобы натянуть еще один слой недосохшей одежды, прежде чем с двумя пустыми рюкзаками направиться туда, откуда они прибыли. Понадобилось менее пятнадцати минут, чтобы добраться до брошенного транспорта. 

Разрушенный трейлер развернуло силой воды и подогнало ближе к берегу, но он по-прежнему лежал на боку. В ярком дневном свете повреждения выглядели еще хуже, чем ночью: наружный корпус весь покорежен и помят, вместо окон зияли дыры. Переднюю ось полностью оторвало, она торчала из воды в нескольких футах в стороне. Брюс прикинул, что им очень повезло выбраться, отделавшись только небольшими травмами. 

Сейчас река была значительно спокойнее и просто неторопливо катилась, проливной ливень прекратился. Он снял туфли, закатал штанины и вошел в холодную воду. Теперь, когда ветровое стекло исчезло, Брюс легко проник внутрь через эту дыру. Уровень воды внутри был выше, чем накануне, и он напомнил себе быть осторожнее, чтобы не порезать ногу об острые края. 

Деревянные панели над водительским сиденьем были разбиты, взгляду открывался болтающийся на кабеле ДВД-рекордер. Брюс снял его и засунул в сумку. Пошарил руками в доходящей почти до колена воде, пытаясь найти пульт дистанционного управления, увы, не нашел, и пошел дальше. 

Холодильник вырвало из его «гнезда», он лежал на боку, дверца оторвана. Брюс понимал, что без нужных инструментов не сможет добраться ни до змеевика испарителя, ни до медной проволоки компрессора – он сделал в уме памятку и снова оглянулся. 

В ящике нашлась столь нужная им еда, хоть и большая её часть была из любимых «перекусов» Тони. Но, по крайней мере, они были запечатаны в водонепроницаемую упаковку. Брюс поставил уцелевшую удочку возле выхода, чтобы забрать позже, и отправился исследовать трейлер дальше. 

Туалет был также открыт и перевернут. Брюс заглянул внутрь, нашел свои и Старка туалетные наборы: на вид они были целыми, даже если внутри футляров многое сломалось. Он захватил их, а также два рулона сухой туалетной бумаги. 

В задней части трейлера он нашел еще несколько мокрых одеял и подушек, свернул их и с трудом втиснул в один из рюкзаков. 

Вспомнив о консоли развлекательного центра, Уэйн встал на колени и возился в мутной воде, пока не вытащил антенну, кабели и пульт дистанционного управления. Неподалеку обнаружился сломанный пополам пустой ящик для инструментов. Брюс искал и искал, но в итоге нащупал и вытащил из-под расщепленных дверей шкафчика и из-под кровати полноразмерный топор, молоток и приличный кухонный нож. 

Поняв, что не сможет унести больше за один раз, он покарабкался обратно, туда, где оставил ботинки.


	14. Chapter 14

Вернувшись в хижину, Брюс сразу увидел, что из печной трубы тянется тонкий хвост дымка. Пока его не было, Старк сумел очистить от грязи и паутины пару кружек с «кухни», а также сделал себе нечто вроде костыля из старой метлы и тряпок. 

– Не было Старбакса по пути, извини. – Уэйн не смог сдержать усмешку при виде сникшего Тони. И выложил на стол свою добычу. – Но может быть, это подойдет. 

При виде пачки молотого кофе в вакуумной упаковке лицо Старка засияло.

– Ооооо, я бы тебя поцеловал. 

Тони распахнул руки, и Брюс шагнул назад.

– Пожалуйста, не надо. 

Старк только что язык ему не показал в ответ, сцапал пакет с кофе и пошел к камину. Вскоре он, использовав древний на вид чайник и несколько кусочков туалетной бумаги в качестве фильтра, презентовал Брюсу первую кружку черного кофе.

– Кому нужен Старбакс, когда можно сделать собственный прямо на огне. 

Очень осторожно попробовав, Уэйн с искренним одобрением сказал:

– Неплохо. Совсем неплохо! 

На завтрак каждому досталось по два злаковых батончика. 

Позже Тони пошел демонстрировать изобретательский дух. Устроившись на шатком стуле за столом, он внимательно изучил все спасенные Брюсом инструменты и детали. 

– Должно быть не сильно сложно собрать передатчик и послать сигнал. Отличная работа, Би. 

Пока он работал, Уэйн разложил перед огнем на просушку подушки и одеяла из трейлера. Потом он собрал с их временной кровати затхлые простыни и покрывала, прихватил их грязные пижамы, и взял помятую бутылочку геля для душа из набора Тони.

– Я иду к реке, постараюсь их отстирать. 

Старк быстро глянул на него, кивнул и вернулся к работе.

– Посуду захвати. 

Дерзкий тон заставил Брюса возмущенно прищуриться. 

– Не указывай мне, что делать. Лучше сам тут приберись. 

Тони опять поднял голову, теперь на его лице было написано раздражение. 

– Я не могу ходить, помнишь? Плюс, я работаю над тем, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда. Будь погибче, а? 

Не вымолвив ни слова, Уэйн отвернулся и ушел, хотя Тони отлично слышал, как тот приглушенно рычит. Через две минуты мрачный Брюс вернулся, так же молча прошагал к столу, собрал все горшки, кастрюли, тарелки и кружки в хлипкий деревянный ящик и вышел, даже не взглянув на Тони. 

Через некоторое время Старку понадобился перерыв от долгого сидения на одном месте, сгорбившись. Он потянулся и с удовольствием размял шею и плечи. Основа передатчика была готова, он еще раз посмотрел на маленький аппарат с торчащими из него проводками. 

Чтобы задобрить угрюмого компаньона, Тони протер все поверхности и стол, использовав остатки теплой воды. Потом, собравшись отдать Брюсу грязную тряпку в стирку, осторожно выбрался наружу и узрел более чем странное зрелище: озадаченный Брюс Уэйн стоял на берегу лицом к лицу с диким горным козлом, животное вцепилось зубами в один край какой-то ткани и тянуло на себя со всех силы. 

С безопасного обзорного пункта перед хижиной Старк наблюдал за ходом яростной борьбы по перетягиванию, и когда Брюс потерпел поражение – просто не смог не взвыть от смеха. Уэйн потерял равновесие и с размаху сел прямо в воду, а козел ускакал прочь с вырванным лоскутом. Поднявшись на ноги, Брюс собрал выстиранные вещи и пошел назад. Тони по-прежнему заливался от хохота, когда прямо в грудь его ударил ком мокрой ткани.

– Фу! Где твоё чувство юмора, Уэйн? – взвизгнул Тони. Но подняв упавшую вещь с земли и присмотревшись, он понял: – Что за хрень?! Поймай этого вора, Брюс! Скотина – это же была моя любимая пижама! 

Пока Тони ругался, изучая лохмотья в руках, Брюс злорадно осклабился:

– Ах, а где же твоё чувство юмора, Старк? 

Прежде чем зайти в хижину, он просунул руку в огромную дырку внизу пострадавших штанов Тони.


	15. Chapter 15

Развешанные перед камином сушиться вещи благоухали цитрусовым ароматом Старкова геля для душа. Оба мужчины выпили еще кофе и воды, чтобы не браться за имеющиеся скудные запасы еды, потом Тони вернулся к своей технике, а Брюс взял удочку, которую тоже прихватил из трейлера. Тони вскинул бровь:

– Не хочешь продемонстрировать это завтра, Би? Поймаешь нам окунька на ланч? 

В ответ на шутку Брюс пробежал пальцами по катушке спиннинга. 

– Возможно. Особенно учитывая то, что твой перформанс был далеко не блестящим. 

Но в его словах не было желания обидеть, и Тони оставил его заниматься удочкой. Вскоре он вздохнул и выпрямился.

– Свет портится, не могу при нем работать. 

Брюс внимательно изучил жутко выглядящую конструкцию из проводов и кивнул.

– Завтра будет новый день. Не помешает еще отдохнуть. 

Солнце уже закатилось, упала ночь, а вместе с ней и температура воздуха. Поскольку на этот раз они оба были нормально одеты, Брюс не стал особо протестовать, когда Тони тихонько пододвинулся к нему поближе. Оба задремали. Вдруг тишину нарушили странные звуки, будто кто-то задыхался. 

– Эй. – Брюс поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо. 

Тони лежал на спине, повернув голову набок, и неровно дышал.

– Старк? 

Нет ответа, только прерывистое дыхание стало чаще. Поняв, что Тони задыхается во сне, Брюс привстал. Огонь погас, но и без его света он знал, что у них нет ничего даже отдаленно похожего на бумажный пакет, в который Тони мог бы подышать. 

Он потрогал его за плечо.

– Тони, успокойся. 

Лихорадочные вдохи усилились и перешли в хрипы. 

Брюс перекатился, чтобы нависнуть над Тони и прижать его дрожащее тело своим весом. Так и не проснувшись, тот начал отбиваться, и Уэйн аккуратно прижал его руки. 

Тони опять захрипел, и тогда Брюс инстинктивно сделал первое, что пришло в голову – прижал губы ко рту Тони и втянул его дыхание. Тони дернулся и открыл глаза, в бледном свете реактора на его лице промелькнула целая гамма эмоций. Несколько ударов сердца они смотрели друг на друга с близкого расстояния, не двигаясь и не моргая. Наконец, губы Тони зашевелились – он пытался что-то сказать. 

Брюс отодвинулся от него и ослабил хватку. 

– Ты задыхался во сне. Я не мог тебя успокоить никаким другим способом. 

Он все еще прижимал его к кровати, и поэтому отодвинулся и лег на бок подальше от Тони, спиной к нему. К этому времени Старк уже перестал судорожно всхлипывать, задышав медленно и глубоко. Он ничего не ответил, и Брюс не стал оборачиваться.

– Постарайся уснуть. 

Судя по тому, как скрипнула кровать, Тони тоже отвернулся.


	16. Chapter 16

День третий в, как окрестил их временную обитель Тони, «Лагере Железного Рыцаря» начался относительно мирно. Но продлилось это ровно до появления в окрестностях хижины медведя, бродившего вокруг в поисках еды. Двое мужчин сидели на корточках, затаив дыхание и изредка приподнимаясь, чтобы выглянуть над самым краем подоконника в тусклое окно, пока животное не ушло, издавая недовольные звуки. Старк обернулся к Уэйну.

– Хорошо, что мы устроили отхожее место с наветренной стороны, да?

Это были его первые слова после инцидента прошлой ночью. Брюс раздраженно бросил:

– Больше никакого твоего геля для душа, эту гадость слышно до канадской границы. 

Тони встал на здоровую ногу и схватил свой костыль. 

– Ты, деревенщина готемская, это «Бушукан» от Молтона Брауна. Энергичный и свежий аромат. Классика. 

В ответ он получил пронзительный взгляд, и Брюс убрал бутылку геля из пределов его досягаемости. 

– Плевать, в этих зарослях его больше не будут использовать. Хватит и одного энергичного гризли. 

Старк еще довольно долго угрюмо косился на Уэйна, пока они делили домашние обязанности. Из-за ограниченной мобильности Тони досталось приготовление завтрака и поддержание огня, а Брюс пошел искать место, где можно было бы нарубить дров. Обойдя хижину, он нашел старую, но целую деревянную лестницу с толстыми хоть и довольно скользкими из-за мокрой погоды ступеньками. 

Брюс забрал её и прислонил к хижине с другой стороны, чтобы просушить, и принялся рубить дрова. Через двадцать минут работу пришлось прервать, когда Старк позвал на завтрак. К этому времени кучка дров уже прилично выросла, а лицо Брюса покраснело. 

Он зашел в домик, вытирая лоб. 

– Нужно починить крышу. Посмотрю, что можно сделать. 

Одним движением Уэйн стянул через голову футболку, обнажая чистую и мокрую от пота кожу. Тони сглотнул. 

– Ах-ха. Я нашел гвозди, могут пригодиться. Но прежде чем ты пойдешь изображать Боба-Строителя на этом сарае, выпей кофе.

Проковыляв прочь, он постарался сосредоточиться, разливая крепкий черный кофе в две чашки. 

Вытерев футболкой пот (она промокла насквозь), Брюс бросил её в импровизированный ящик для «прачечной», а потом взял одну из предложенных кружек.

– Думаешь, получится сегодня отправить сигнал?

Тони подул на дымящийся кофе и моргнул.

– Думаю, да. Попробую старый добрый девятый канал, посмотрю, есть ли там кто-нибудь. – Его взгляд опустился с лица Уэйна на рельефные мышцы. – Знаешь, в таких условиях сложно не обзавестись фетишем насчет Боба-Строителя. Ты бы… – он кивнул в сторону висящих перед камином футболок. 

Брюс усмехнулся.

– Откусил больше, чем сможешь прожевать, Старк? – многозначительно произнес он, и Тони в ответ цокнул языком. 

– Я? Неее. Если б я не потерял стобаксовые купюры, то сейчас бросался бы ими как ненормальный. – Он с вожделением скользнул глазами по легкой, но заметной полоске волос от пупка Уэйна, исчезающей за поясом его штанов. 

Лицо Брюса мгновенно отвердело, и он схватил одну из высохших помятых рубашек. Потом со стуком отставил в сторону пустую кружку.

– Я иду работать, как и тебе стоило бы. 

Тони нахмурился в ответ на внезапную грубость. 

– Давай, валяй. Не свались, только. 

Без единого слова Уэйн запихнул коробку с гвоздями в задний карман штанов, развернулся и вышел. Через несколько секунд снаружи донесся скрип лестницы, по которой он лез наверх. Вздохнув в пространство, Тони допил кофе.

Потом он сосредоточился на новой задаче: снять корпус с Дивиди-рекордера. Для этого требовалась большая осторожность, чтобы не сломать нужные детали без нормальных инструментов. В этот миг раздались глухие удары, значительно усложняющие попытки Тони сохранить концентрацию. Он пытался не обращать внимания на стук молотка, но тут заскрипело особенно громко, и рядом со стулом Тони упало несколько деревянных обломков. 

Не вставая, он поднял голову и увидел растерянного Брюса, который смотрел вниз в новосозданную здоровенную дырку в крыше. Пальцы Старка, возящиеся с проводками, замерли. Судя по угрожающему выражению лица, Уэйн только и ждал, чтобы Тони сказал что-нибудь. А Тони просто не мог удержаться. Показав Брюсу два больших пальца, он поиграл бровями. 

– Возвращайся в чертежной доске, Боб. 

В ответ сверху прошипели несколько цветистых ругательств. Тони молча восхитился их разнообразием, смахивая щепки со стола рукавом. Кто мог бы подумать, что утонченный Брюс Уэйн умеет ругаться как матрос?


	17. Chapter 17

Брюс второй раз полез на крышу, на этот раз экипированный более крепкими и грубыми кусками дерева. Стиснув зубы, он яростно стучал молотком, мысленно представляя, что вбивает гвозди в череп Старка, и крыша вздрагивала с каждым ударом. Большинство гвоздей проржавели до основания, в процессе Брюс сломал их больше дюжины. 

Через полчаса он почти выбился из сил, но дыру, впрочем, залатал достаточно, чтобы через неё больше не текла вода. Брюс спрыгнул с лестницы и выдохнул. Хотя его агрессия в большинстве своем к этому времени уже испарилась, общаться с Тони он по-прежнему был не настроен. Так что, он решил вернуться к рубке дров. Чем дольше они со Старком не будут друг друга видеть – тем лучше. 

Но когда раздался крик, Уэйн моментально бросил топор и помчался к другой стороне хижины. 

– Что? ЧТО?

Он увидел, что Тони сидит прямо в воде на мелководье, полностью одетый, и лихорадочно скребет себя по рукам и торсу. 

– Скунс! Чертов скунс меня обрызгал! Боже, оно всюду!

Брюс глубоко вздохнул и вытер пот со лба, не давая затечь в глаза. 

– Зачем ты приблизился к скунсу? Не-не-не, сиди там! 

Вытянув руку, словно чтобы не подпустить Тони к себе, он отступил на несколько шагов. Старк злобно посмотрел на него и после нескольких неудачных попыток подняться, помахал рукой.

– Я не могу встать! Да чтоб тебя, Брюс, подойди и дай мне руку, я себе яйца отморожу! 

Все еще сомневаясь, Уэйн сделал несколько шагов к реке, остановился и поморщился. Его обычно непроницаемое лицо скривилось в искреннем отвращении. 

– Фе. Забудь об этом. 

Тони возмущенно завопил и с размаху шлепнул рукой по воде, прожигая глазами удаляющуюся широкую спину Брюса. 

– Эй! Эй, Уэйн – это не смешно, ты, придурок! Клянусь богом, я…

Пока гениальный изобретатель выводил цветистую тираду, Уэйн вернулся с топором. Тони мгновенно умолк. 

– Погоди-погоди, беру свои слова обратно. Ты совсем не…э, а ты много услышал?

Брюс не ответил. Он стоял у берега и смотрел сверху вниз на промокшего Тони. Потом он подбросил топор – Тони подумал, что с топорами такого просто нельзя делать – поймал и протянул его ручкой вперед.

– Держись. 

Как только Старк снова оказался на ногах и осторожно заковылял, Брюс опять крутнул топор в воздухе и направился обратно к покинутой куче дров.

– Сегодня спишь минимум за полмили от меня. 

Шокированный Тони уставился на него, схватившись рукой за реактор в груди.

– Что? Нет! А если меня съест этот чертов медведь?

На лице Уэйна не отразилось ничего. Он развернулся и пошел дальше.

– Не съест. Даже у медведей есть гордость. 

Старк очень хорошо рассмотрел тонкую усмешку, которую Уэйн пытался скрыть. 

– Надо было продолжать строить из себя унылого миллиардера, шутник! 

Не оживи в тот же день их самодельный передатчик, Брюс мог бы и привести угрозу в действие. Но вместо этого они оба стояли возле своей импровизированной радиостанции. Тони прижимал к уху самодельный наушник и на его лице расцветало облегчение.

– Они посылают кого-то. Многие дороги до сих пор блокированы. Должны прибыть через три дня. 

Брюс только коротко кивнул.

– Наконец-то.


	18. Chapter 18

Много позже, когда сопровождающий Тони запах выветрился, ему разрешили зайти в хижину. Заходящее солнце бросало багряные отблески через окно, пока он рылся среди своих многочисленных туалетных принадлежностей, склонившись над полками в углу – там они устроили себе нечто вроде ванной комнаты. 

– Что ты ищешь?

Старк не ответил, но вскоре помахал в воздухе маленькой электробритвой. 

– Я хочу выглядеть презентабельно, когда нас спасут. – Он провел ладонью по своей бородке. – Её отчаянно нужно подстричь. 

Он включил машинку. Уэйн, тайно радовавшийся возможности отрастить приличную щетину, добродушно хмыкнул. 

– Вряд ли спасать нас явится вертолет с кучей заек Плейбоя. 

Тони выключил бритву и смиренно улыбнулся. Потом принялся искать карманное зеркальце, но, когда нашел, оно оказалось с трещиной. Вздохнув, он перевел взгляд на Брюса.

– Ты сделаешь. 

– Сделаю – что? – нахмурился Брюс. 

Крепко вцепившись в свой костыль, Тони приковылял к нему и уселся на край стола. 

– Побреешь меня. Будешь моим зеркалом. Ты можешь. Но поскорее, пока солнце не село. 

Уэйн пытался его отговорить, но Старк был неумолим. 

– Я не хочу потом слышать жалобы. 

Широко улыбнувшись, Тони поднял три пальца. Потом развел ноги, чтобы Брюс мог подойти поближе. Длинные пальцы Уэйна приподняли его за подбородок, и машинка зажужжала. Вскоре Тони начал ерзать и получил сердитое «сиди смирно». Тогда он откинулся назад, упершись ладонями в столешницу, и Брюсу пришлось сильнее склониться над ним. Он недовольно хмыкнул и опустил бритву.

– Тебе нужно сесть ровно, или ничего не выйдет.

Громко вздохнув, Тони снова заставил себя выпрямиться. 

– Тогда мне нужно за что-то держаться. – Он протянул вперед руки и обхватил Брюса за талию. – Окей, я готов. Давай. 

Уэйн задавил стремящееся наружу недовольство и в третий раз включил триммер. Пальцы Тони устроились как раз между каемкой его футболки и поясом штанов, и он искоса глянул на Старка – тот тоже смотрел на него, прищурив один глаз.

– Кстати, тебе идет заросший вид. Может, стоит его оставить. 

Взгляд сосредоточенно работавшего Уэйна скользил по линии шеи и челюсти Старка. 

– Не сработает. По нескольким причинам. 

Быстро уловив истинный смысл этого заявления, Тони сухо усмехнулся. 

– О да, шлем и борода не очень сочетаются. Это бы выглядело несколько смешно. 

Ничего не ответив, он повернул голову Тони под нужным углом. Свободная рука придерживала Тони за на щеку, пока Брюс выбривал прямую линию от уха до подбородка. Старк скосил глаза, пытаясь проследить за движением бритвы.

– Никогда не думал насчет настоящего полного шлема? Я мог бы устроить. В смысле, сделать тебе такой. Никто бы не узнал, я бы даже отказался от авторского права и всего такого. 

На миг взгляд Брюса метнулся вниз – к большим внимательным карим глазам Тони.

– Нет. И нет. 

Его пальцы смахнули несколько срезанных волосинок со щеки Тони. Потом Брюс отодвинулся, чтобы оценить работу. Хватка вокруг его талии сжалась сильнее, не позволяя сбежать.

– Почему? Ты живешь опасной жизнью, Уэйн, почему не принять помощь? 

Старк склонил голову к плечу, тень непонимания и досады промелькнула по его лицу.

– Потому что мне не нужна помощь. А теперь тихо, или оставлю тебя так, побритым наполовину. 

Мрачно посмотрев на него, Тони уступил, но руки его остались на прежнем месте. А потом мозолистые пальцы переместились ниже, касаясь полоски открытой кожи.

– Никогда не подпускать никого к себе со временем истощает. Поверь, я говорю из личного опыта. 

Гудение электробритвы переместилось на другую сторону. Не получив ответа, Тони вздохнул и закрыл глаза. 

Еще некоторое время поработав молча, Брюс начал брить пространство вокруг рта Тони. Он держал гудящую машинку в воздухе, примеряясь. 

– Верхнюю губу тоже? – Тони почувствовал, как дыхание Брюса коснулось его закрытых век. 

– Мгм. – Кончики прохладных пальцев пробежали по коже, заставляя губы Тони дернуться. – Щекотно. 

Большой палец Брюса скользнул по уголку рта, чтобы натянуть под бритье. 

– Не шевелись. – Уэйн повернул руку и склонил голову. Прикосновения его пальцев были легкими как перышко, он продолжал работать. Но ощутив, что уже пальцы Тони начинают выводить круги на его бедрах, замер.

– Тони… – неуверенность в голосе Брюса заставила Тони резко открыть глаза, вырывая из грез. 

– А? – Брюс удивленно смотрел на него до тех пор, пока Старк сам не глянул в ту же сторону, увидел, где его руки, и осознал ошибку. – Ох. 

Но потом Тони больше ничего не сказал и рук не убрал. Брюс вернулся к своему заданию, смаргивая то и дело, чтобы сохранить концентрацию. Теперь Старк смотрел на него.

– Между прочим, ты в первый раз меня назвал Тони.

Брюс смахнул рукавом сбритые волосинки с подбородка Тони. 

– Второй. 

Тони нахмурился и на миг прищурился.

– Второй раз?

Уэйн кивнул, но больше ничего не сказал. Он был занят, заканчивая бритье на двух оставшихся «островках» справа и слева от бородки под нижней губой.

– Почему я не помню? Я бы точно это запомнил. Нет, думаю, ты ошибаешься. 

Электрическое ворчание затихло. Брюс положил бритву на стол и усмехнулся – трудно было определить эту улыбку, одновременно смущенную и самодовольную. 

– Это было во время панической атаки прошлой ночью. 

Тони опять нахмурился и отвернулся.

– Без понятия, о чем ты. У меня не бывает атак. Может я простудился и поэтому дышал с трудом, вот и всё. – Мягкий понимающий взгляд Брюса из-под поднятых бровей только рассердил его. – Думаешь, ты все знаешь, Уэйн, да? Говорю тебе, ты нихрена не знаешь, у меня…нет… 

Руки Тони упали с талии Брюса и вцепились в край стола. Сам не осознавая, Тони начал хватать воздух ртом, слабо выдыхая через нос. Уэйн оставался на месте, скептически наблюдая за этой картиной. 

– Тони…успокойся. – Даже не задумавшись, он склонился и взял его за затылок. – Глубоко вздохни и задержи дыхание, а потом выдохни через рот. На счет пять. И еще раз. 

Безумные глаза Старка встретились со спокойным взглядом Уэйна, и он подчинился. Они повторили упражнение еще два раза под руководством Брюса, пока судороги не прошли. Измученный Тони немного поерзал под руками Брюса и отвел глаза. 

– Черт. Черт, черт, черт… 

Чуткая ладонь заставила его повернуть голову обратно, и Брюс стиснул его затылок. 

– Все прошло. Ты молодец. Расслабься. И дыши, дыши. Медленно. 

Одним движением, неожиданным и непредсказуемым даже для Брюса Уэйна, Тони вцепился в футболку на его груди, рванул, привлекая к себе, и прижался губами к чужим в поцелуе.


	19. Chapter 19

Первой же реакцией Брюса было отпрянуть и отцепить от себя руки Тони. 

– Остановись. 

Старк посмотрел на него с болью в глазах. Дышал он тяжело, но ровно. 

– Даже этого нельзя? – это звучало как признание поражения. Тони вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. – А ты отлично давишь чужую уверенность на корню, Уэйн, знаешь это?

Крепко сжав челюсти, Брюс внимательно и настороженно смотрел на него сверху вниз. 

– Это не пройдет только потому, что ты кидаешься очертя голову на всех подряд, чтобы хоть на время отвлечься. 

Тони, рассматривавший деревянный пол, при этих словах вскинул голову.

– И почему у меня такое чувство, что мы больше не о моих панических приступах? – он с отвращением выделил голосом последние слова. – Думаю, с твоей стороны это несколько унизительно, что ты считаешь тебе нужны какие-то тупые оправдания, вместо того, чтобы просто быть мужиком и сказать мне всё в лицо. 

Невозмутимый до этого Брюс уставился на Тони и резко спросил: 

– Тогда что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Старк? 

Тони безрадостно рассмеялся. 

– Скажи, что я омерзителен, не твоего типа, недостаточно хорош для тебя, сам знаешь – голую правду. 

Уэйн еще несколько мгновений ошарашенно смотрел на него, прежде чем открыть рот и заговорить.

– Ничего из этого не имеет ни малейшего отношения к тому, что только что произошло. 

Слишком уставший, чтобы слушать, Тони просто отмахнулся и начал слезать со стола. 

– Да пофиг. Двигайся в сторону, Готем, я хочу встать. Пусти меня. 

Брюс по-прежнему не двигался с места, преграждая путь. И прежде чем Тони смог встать, Уэйн схватил его за колени и толкнул назад.

– Мимо, как всегда.

С этими словами он склонился и нашел губы Старка в уверенном и чувственном поцелуе. Удивленный Тони издал приглушенный звук, и его руки моментально обвились вокруг шеи Брюса. Они никак не могли оторваться друг от друга, пробуя, покусывая, испытывая, но через несколько секунд всё же разошлись, моргая, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Тони промурлыкал какой-то тихий и мечтательный мотивчик. 

– Ты шикарно целуешься, Уэйн, тебе это говорили?

Губы Брюса изогнулись в насмешливо-довольной улыбке.

– Постоянно. 

И сразу заработал тычок в грудь.

– Самовлюблённый ублюдок. 

Когда Тони откинулся назад, Брюс охотно последовал. 

Тело Уэйна распростерлось над Тони, он смог почувствовать и реакцию этого тела, прижатую прямо к его бедру. Тихое одобрительное хмыканье, и Старк потерся пахом в ответ. 

– Или это сон, или у тебя стокгольмский синдром. В любом случае, не останавливайся. 

Брюс отстранился и взглянул на мечтательное лицо Тони.

– Не помню, чтобы ты брал меня в заложники. 

Старк что-то недовольно пробормотал и поерзал под Уэйном. 

– Ну вот, ты остановился. Облом. Я же сказал не останавливаться. 

Зарывшись пальцами в шевелюру Брюса, Тони снова притянул его к себе. Но когда их губы почти снова соприкоснулись, внезапный треск статического электричества вырвал обоих из тумана. 

Брюс отодвинулся и потянулся усилить громкость маленького самодельного радио. Со стоном разочарования Тони завалился назад, стукнувшись головой об стол. 

«Мы получаем все больше новостей о возобновлении активного движения на дорогах. Возможно, снова восстановлена подача электричества». 

Тони приподнялся на локтях, слушая односторонние переговоры.

– Девятый канал оживает. Спасательная команда может быть здесь быстрее, чем ожидалось. 

Магия момента растаяла. Брюс ушел колоть дрова на ночь, Тони – разогревать над огнем хлебцы Поп-Тартс. Ужинали, сидя близко друг к другу, в дружелюбном молчании.


	20. Chapter 20

Ночь опустилась невероятно быстро, но благодаря солидному запасу дров огонь горел ярко, хорошо обогревая хижину. После того, как оба мужчины почистили зубы над маленькой самодельной раковиной, Тони забрался в их маленькую кровать и испытывающе посмотрел на компаньона. 

– Я себя чувствую неловким тинейджером, не спрашивай, почему. 

Уэйн скользнул под оделяло, недовольно повел носом – цитрусовый запах! – и вскинул бровь.

– Почему? 

Старк закатил глаза. 

– Подумать только, а я ведь когда-то считал, что ты на самом деле уже взрослый. Смех да и только. – Он отодвинул больную ногу, чтобы не задеть, и повернулся на бок. – Короче. Мы прошли первую базу, что значит, я получаю обнимашки. Поворачивайся. 

Уэйн фыркнул, но так тихо, что никто больше не услышал. 

– Я не обнимаюсь. 

И заработал презрительное хмыканье от Тони: 

– Понятно. Вот поэтому обнимать буду я тебя. 

Деревянная кровать заскрипела, когда ухмыляющийся Брюс вытянулся во все свои шесть футов один дюйм. 

– А ты не мелковат для этого? 

Крепкий палец ткнул его под ребро.

– Во-первых, пошел в жопу. Я не мелкий, я компактный. А во-вторых – да что ты знаешь о правилах объятий, мистер «я-не-обнимаюсь»? 

Тони еще что-то бурчал, пока Брюс не повернулся на бок. Тони, прижавшись сзади, обнял Уэйна за талию и уткнулся подбородком в плечо. 

– Обещаю, ты не подцепишь вшей, старый брюзга. И признай, хорошо ведь, а? – пальцы Тони гуляли по открытой полоске кожи между футболкой и штанами Брюса, пока тот их не остановил.

– Будешь распускать руки – клянусь, я тебя вышвырну. 

Тони проворно ущипнул его за живот.

– Зануда. 

Дальше он не лез, но продолжал нежно ласкать то же место. 

– Если бы мне сказали неделю назад, что я буду делить постель с принцем Готема, я бы лопнул от хохота. Хватит и одной проигранной ставки. 

Он не заметил, как Брюс быстро нахмурился. 

– Ставки? 

Пальцы Старка замерли. 

– Долгая история. И давняя. Забудь.

Он попытался протестовать, когда Брюс перевернулся и лег на спину, повернув к нему голову.

– Что за ставка? И с кем? 

Судя по виду Тони, он сам хотел отвесить себе пинка.

– Да ничего серьезного, только Олли и я, пара рюмок водки на одном мероприятии и старая игра «кого бы ты». 

В теплом мерцающем свете огня лицо Уэйна оставалось пугающе спокойным. 

– Ты говорил обо мне с Олли Куином? 

Тони блеснул белыми зубами. 

– Нет-нет-нет, это скорее было, кого бы мы…эээ…ну…ну ты знаешь…

Глаза Брюса превратились в узкие щели.

– Нет, не знаю. 

Старк завертелся под одеялом. 

– Ну, много времени утекло, наверное, несколько лет, так что я не знаю, я же говорю, я был пьян и…

– Тони.

Учуяв опасный оттенок в его голосе, Старк отвел глаза и уставился в залатанный деревянный потолок.

– Отсосал, понятно? Кому бы мы…да. Все, забудь. – Когда Уэйн ничего не ответил, Тони поспешно добавил: – Ох, но я бы никогда не застолбил тебя…в смысле, учитывая твой имидж «гетеро на сто процентов» и всё такое. Так что, я, естественно…

– Выбрал кого-то вместо меня. 

Резкий ответ и каменное выражение лица заставили Тони усмехнуться. 

– Нет, вообще-то не выбрал. Но потом Олли сказал что-то вроде «без шансов, скорее в аду снег пойдет», и, ну…просто скажем, что я потерял десять тысяч баксов, потому что не оправдал ожидания по поводу моего большого рта…и не сделать ход. 

– Тебе действительно смешно. Хм. Кто бы подумал. – Брюс весело улыбнулся, а потом его глаза переместились на губы Тони. – Забавно, учитывая, что это могло бы быть самое то, чтобы заткнуть твой большой рот на некоторое время. 

Тони почувствовал, как жар прилил к его щекам – и к нижним регионам тела. 

– Я…ведь могу принять это за приглашение, знаешь ли. 

И сглотнул, когда Брюс не отвел глаз. 

– Я знаю, что можешь, – произнес Уэйн с ноткой соблазна в голосе, приподнимая левую бровь. – Но примешь ли? 

Тот писк, что слетел с губ Тони, определенно звучал панически.

– Ты меня прикончить пытаешься? 

Его попытки как-то устроиться под одеялом были лишь наполовину успешны. Брюс внезапно широко и хищно улыбнулся. 

– Просто пытаюсь определить, смогу ли выиграть пари с Оливером, вот и всё. Спокойной ночи. – Кровать опять заскрипела, когда он перевернулся на бок, спиной к Тони. – Можешь меня обнять, если стояк позволит. 

Тони придвинулся к нему и обхватил руками.

– Ты многое должен будешь мне объяснить, Уэйн. И уж поверь, как только мы отсюда выберемся, я сделаю тебе лучший минет в твоей жизни. Ты кончишь так, что забудешь своё имя, выкрикивая моё. Салага.


	21. Chapter 21

На следующий день выяснилось, что Брюс Уэйн был действительно хорошим рыбаком, хоть никогда не признавался в том, что на самом деле очень любит рыбалку. В обществе Тони было весело, но Брюс всё же любил моменты полной тишины и спокойствия на озере. Когда он вернулся в хижину со средних размеров форелью, Тони внутри не было, но он оставил дверь открытой. 

Гремучую змею, заползшую в корзину на столе, Брюс не заметил, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он быстро отдернул руку, но змея все же успела разорвать кожу клыками. 

Непривычный для Брюса крик боли заставил Тони, ковыляя, броситься к нему, позабыв костыль.

– Не приближайся – гремучая змея!

Брюс зажал под мышкой укушенную кисть и попятился, медленно и осторожно. Тони, наблюдающий за ним с широко раскрытыми глазами, отодвинулся и чуть не потерял равновесие, наступив на больную ногу. 

– Вот дерьмо. Она тебя ужалила? 

Не сводя глаз со змеи, Уэйн протянул руку:

– Дай мне палку и уйди с дороги. 

Мимолетом глянув на красные точки на руке, Брюс сосредоточился на свернувшейся в кольца и громко шипящей змее. Тони схватил свою самодельную трость и передал её.

– Черт, она тебя укусила? Брюс? Она же ядовитая, дьявол забери! 

Готемец переступил через старый шаткий стул и одним быстрым движением палки выкинул змею из хижины. Потом упал на стул и принялся осматривать рану. 

Доза яда, к счастью, была не полной, но место вокруг укуса начало быстро опухать. Тони прискакал к Брюсу и с окаменевшим от беспокойства лицом тоже изучил рану. 

– Тебе нужно лечь и как можно меньше двигаться. Ну же. 

На лбу Уэйна выступил пот, но он стиснул зубы.

– Все не так плохо. 

Как оказалось позже, все было намного хуже, чем он сначала подумал. В следующие пятнадцать минут рука начала стремительно распухать, а все тело сотрясли судороги. Взволнованный Тони наклонился к Брюсу, промокая пот тряпочкой. 

– Они сказали, что будут здесь уже совсем скоро. Я услышу их, не волнуйся. 

Уэйн зажмурился от очередного приступа.

– Нет. Иди ж-ждать снаружи. Приведи их. 

Тони отрицательно качнул головой. 

– Я тебя тут не оставлю!

– Почему? Тупица. Дурак. 

Уэйн запинался, его голос слабел с каждой секундой. 

– Потому что ты важен для меня, придурок, понял? 

Удивленный и измученный лихорадкой Брюс уставился на Тони. 

– …оригинальный способ эт-то выразить.

На нервном лице Старка промелькнула улыбка.

– Я вообще оригинал. – Он снова вытер пот со лба Уэйна и продолжил: – Как только это закончится, поедем в спа. Без риска и авантюр. 

Брюс подавил попытку усмехнуться. 

– В отпуск с тобой больше никогда. 

Тони вдруг наклонился и поцеловал его в горячую щеку. 

– Посмотрим.


	22. Chapter 22

Спасательный вертолет нашел их через двадцать минут. К тому времени горячка Брюса достигла высшей точки, но ему сразу же вкололи антидот и начали готовить к перелету в ближайший госпиталь. Нога Тони тоже распухла вдвое, и он с неудовольствием вынужден был согласиться лечь на носилки. 

Так они лежали на соседних каталках. Тони потянулся к Брюсу и взял его за здоровую руку – Уэйн то отключался, то возвращался в сознание, но, почувствовав прикосновение, не открывая глаз улыбнулся. Остаток путешествия – череда тусклых неоновых огней, больничных коридоров и, в случае Тони – измученное лицо Пеппер Поттс, ворвавшейся, чтобы крепко обнять своего пропавшего друга и делового партнера. 

– Вряд ли я смогу вынести еще одно твое исчезновение в ближайшие двадцать лет, – всхлипнула она. 

От неё пахло свежестью и немного лавандой, Тони закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул этот запах.

– Что я могу сказать, Поттс, со мной всегда так – или пан, или пропал. 

Пеппер отстранилась на расстояние вытянутой руки, разглядывая его потрепанные вещи, аккуратно подстриженную бородку и перевязанную ногу.

– Где Брюс Уэйн? С ним все в порядке?

Тони покрутился на больничной койке и потер шею.

– Его укусила гремучая змея, но ему вовремя дали антидот. Он еще в интенсивной терапии, но его дворецкий тоже прилетел, судя по тому, что я слышал. 

Глаза Пеппер расширились от беспокойства.

– Боже, Тони, мне так жаль, ничего подобного не должно было произойти. 

Он успокаивающе помахал рукой и откинулся на подушки. 

– Ну, не то чтобы путешествие было только плохим. У нас бывали и приятные моменты, – его глаза затуманились, заставляя Пеппер на миг заподозрить, что ему дали слишком сильные обезболивающие. 

– Думаю, лучше всего тебе сейчас немного отдохнуть, – она нежно погладила его по непослушным волосам. – Хэппи подаст машину минут через двадцать. 

Тони поймал её пальцы и крепко сжал. Потом одарил сияющей пьяной улыбкой.

– Пеп, эй, погоди…никому не говори, но я, кажется, влюбился. 

 

**Эпилог**

– Я поведу!

– Забудь. Ты нас обоих выставил дураками в прошлый раз. Люди, наверное, до сих пор помнят.

– Ой, будто твое собственное сумасбродство было чем-то лучше.

– Хочешь тянуть соломинки?

– Нет. Чего я хочу, так это чтобы ты занял пассажирское сидение и заткнулся. 

– Ну надо же, как сурово, Уэйн! Я потрясен. 

Брюс выхватил из рук Тони ключи от машины. 

– Это единственный способ иметь с тобой дело, Старк. 

Вытянув правую руку над спинкой кресла, он зафиксировал прицеп. 

– А эту лодку спустят на воду. Сегодня.

Тони весело глянул на него, прежде чем надеть солнечные очки.

– Люблю, когда ты такой яростный и доминирующий. 

Уэйн еще раз оглядел окрестности резервуара Холтера.

– Не ты один. 

Тони издал негодующий звук и скрестил руки на груди.

– О, держу пари, «Кларк» тоже любит. 

Искреннее раздражение было ему ответом.

– Что, опять? Ты все никак не отцепишься от этой темы?

Двигатель ожил и зарычал. Тони цокнул языком.

– Я хочу знать! И что?!

Брюс только усмехнулся.


End file.
